


A Nos Actes Manqués

by Serpencia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Dark Character, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpencia/pseuds/Serpencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était là. Comme un cauchemar qui prend vie, il était là. Vêtu d’un vieux sweat-shirt noir et d’un pantalon de jogging gris, il semblait à jamais greffé à son fauteuil bleu, les yeux collés à l’écran géant fixé au mur d’en face. La pièce empestait l’alcool et la sueur. Et quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de sinistre, de glauque et d’oppressant. De suffocant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**.I.**

Well my friend it seems we’ve come too far to disagree  
My knees feel weak and I fell too fast  
The tide is high but we swam in too deep  
To catch your breath you tear me apart piece by piece  
You can take away all this mess  
And I could never think anything less of you  
  
‘Cos you break me  
You numb me  
You still seem to stun me  
This pain has outrun me  
You are all I have left

**You break me - Ed Sheeran**

**oOo**

– Et voilà qui conclut notre dernier cours ce semestre. Je vous rappelle que vos partiels débuteront la semaine prochaine–

Un grognement général accueillit cette information, la faisant sourire.

– Je conseille donc à ceux qui n’auraient pas encore commencé à réviser de se familiariser au plus vite avec les œuvres de Verlaine et ses amis du mouvement… ?

– Symboliste, répondit l’amphithéâtre d’une même voix.

– Excellent ! s’exclama-t-elle fièrement. Tâchez quand même de passer un bon weekend.

Nouveau grognement, suivi d’une cacophonie de voix et de bruits de pas, tandis que la vague d’élèves se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Une fois seule, Hermione rassembla ses affaires lentement. Malgré leur visible mécontentement à l’annonce de la période d’examens, elle n’avait aucun doute sur leur capacité de ses étudiants à obtenir les notes nécessaires. Elle était un excellent professeur (leurs mots, pas les siens) et la passion avec laquelle elle s’adonnait à l’enseignement de la littérature française faisait toute la différence.

Elle aimait son métier, était fière de l’exercer depuis presque cinq ans et ne regrettait pas une seule seconde les choix qu’elle avait faits dans sa vie professionnelle. Et ce malgré le fait que ses parents (pour ne pas dire sa mère) ne l’avaient toujours pas entièrement acceptée.

Oui, sa vie professionnelle était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus satisfaisant.

Sa vie personnelle en revanche…

Le sourire qu’elle affichait encore s’évanouit, emportant avec lui la lueur de joie qui miroitait dans ses yeux noisette, aussitôt remplacée par une profonde mélancolie.

Hermione expira lourdement, se sentant soudain incroyablement fatiguée. Elle fourra le reste de ses affaires dans sa serviette en cuir avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de quitter l’université.

Le trajet jusqu’à chez elle n’était pas particulièrement long. Une quinzaine de minutes, tout au plus. Elle se souvenait encore avec déchirement et amertume d’une période de sa vie, désormais révolue, durant laquelle le chemin du retour se faisait avec bonheur et hâte.

Plus maintenant.

A la place, il n’y avait plus que de l’angoisse.

La jeune femme avait donc pris l’habitude de tout faire pour retarder l’inévitable. Chaque soir, elle se créait une liste de tâches à accomplir le lendemain. Elle vérifia l’agenda de son téléphone : _Faire courses_. _Récupérer vêtements au pressing_.

Sans prendre la peine de consulter ses messages (elle avait perdu l’espoir d’en recevoir depuis à la longue, une autre habitude passée réduiteà néant), Hermione laissa tomber son téléphone dans son sac avant de démarrer sa voiture en direction du supermarché le plus éloigné.

Les courses dans le coffre, elle prit encore une fois le chemin le plus long pour enfin s’arrêter devant son pressing habituel qui se trouvait juste en bas de sa rue. Une proximité qui n’arrangeait pas son état de stress et qu’elle avait souvent songé à supprimer en requérant les services d’un business à l’autre bout de la ville, cependant Hermione n’avait pas eu le courage de le faire. C’était là une habitude qu’elle désirait conserver, l’ultime vestige de ce passé brisé qui lui manquait à en crever.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit allégrement lorsqu’elle pénétra dans la petite teinturerie. Le vieux couple qui tenait l’établissement était là, derrière le comptoir, comme toujours. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient sympathiques, prévenants et semblaient toujours ravis de la voir.

– Bonjour ma grande ! L’accueillit le vieil homme aux cheveux de feu. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne t’a pas vue...

– Voyons Arthur, ne dis pas de sottises, elle était là encore lundi, rouspéta sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ah oui, en effet, fit-il en replaçant ses lunettes au bout de son nez. Le temps passe si vite.

– Tu viens de dire que ça faisait longtemps !

– Elle sait ce que je veux dire.

Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire face à leur complicité. C’était l’une des choses qu’elle admirait chez eux. Il se dégageait du couple une incroyable aura ; celle que l’on ne peut qu’associer au grand amour, aux âmes sœurs. L’affection qu’on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux lorsqu’ils se regardaient était indéniable et si auparavant cela lui avait procuré un sentiment de joie et d’espoir (l’espoir que sa propre histoire connaisse la même destinée), elle ne pouvait ignorer le pincement au cœur que cela lui infligeait désormais. Cela ne faisait plus que lui ramener cette image craquelée de sa vie de couple. Une vie de couple qui ne ressemblait plus qu’à une épave. Un truc qui flotte on ne sait trop comment, qui prend l’eau de tous les côtés, et qui pourtant se refuse à couler.

Son sourire flancha et avant qu’elle ne puisse remettre son masque d’optimisme en place, Molly remarqua sa tristesse.

– Est-ce que ça va ? S’enquit-elle d’un ton maternel.

– Oui, répliqua la professeure un peu trop rapidement. Fatiguée, c’est tout.

Molly hocha la tête doucement, mais Hermione voyait bien à son regard inquiet qu’elle ne la croyait qu’à moitié.

– Arthur, va chercher ses affaires s’il te plaît, dit-elle à son mari en lui tendant le ticket qu’Hermione avait glissé sur le comptoir.

Une fois le sexagénaire disparu à l’arrière de la boutique, Molly posa une main réconfortante sur celle d’Hermione, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

– Comment ça va, vraiment ?

La vague de mélancolie qui la saisit faillit l’étouffer. Le geste était peut-être anodin mais la tendresse qui s’en dégageait était trop pour Hermione. Elle retira sa main, faisant t mine de redresser la lanière de son sac et dérobant son regard à celui de Molly.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle agissait de la sorte et elle savait pertinemment que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne craque complètement devant la sollicitude de la vieille femme.

– Tout va bien, réussit-elle à articuler, son sourire trop large pour être sincère.

Elle pria pour que Molly ne la pousse pas à en dire plus et heureusement pour elle, Arthur revint avec ses vêtements à ce moment-là.

– Voilà ma grande, un tailleur et deux chemises, fraîchement repassés, annonça-t-il en posant le tout sur le comptoir.

– Merci, répondit-elle en posant deux billets devant lui, fuyant toujours le regard de Molly qu’elle sentait encore posé sur elle.

Il était temps de partir.

Et de peut-être penser sérieusement à changer de pressing. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

Hermione récupéra ses affaires et se retourna pour sortir quand Molly lui saisit le poignet, l’obligeant à lui faire face.

Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d’une sagesse infinie et stupidement, Hermione se dit qu’elle savait.

Elle savait.

C’était complètement insensé et ridicule mais c’était là, dans son regard déterminé.

– Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où je suis.

Elle la retint encore quelques secondes, le temps de lui montrer qu’elle le pensait vraiment, avant de la relâcher.

Déstabilisée, Hermione se contenta d’acquiescer avant de sortir rapidement.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Hermione se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. C’était absurde de se mettre dans un tel état à cause d’une chose aussi insignifiante, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

_Tu perds les pédales, Granger._  
  
Cette pensée la figea sur place. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu sa voix dans sa tête. Un souvenir. Quelque chose de lointain et de familier qui lui déchira les entrailles.

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes.

La journée avait été longue.

Il était temps de rentrer.

::

Drago leva les yeux vers l’horloge accrochée au mur du salon.

Elle était en retard.

Il se dit qu’il n’en avait absolument rien à foutre.

Absolument rien.

Il fouilla dans le bordel qui trônait sur la table basse et finit par trouver une cannette de bière encore pleine. Il en descendit le contenu d’une traite et écrasa le cadavre d’aluminium avant de le laisser retomber mollement sur le tapis.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l’horloge, presque à son insu.

_Rien à foutre_.

Il prit la télécommande et augmenta le volume, laissant les clameurs des spectateurs et les cris du commentateur du match de football envahir le silence du salon.

::

Elle pénétra dans le hall de l’immeuble et s’arrêta devant les boîtes aux lettres pour prendre son courrier avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle avait cessé de prendre l’ascenseur afin de laisser s’égrener quelques minutes de plus. Un énième moyen de retarder l’inévitable, aussi ridicule fut-il.

Trois étages.

Plus que trois étages la séparaient désormais de ce corps inertede ce canapé crasseux et de cette maudite télé.  
  
La clef tourna lentement dans la serrure, et elle resta un moment à fixer la poignée, se figurant déjà la scène qui l’attendait, immuable.

Fébrile, elle se décida finalement à pousser la porte.

Et il était là.

Comme un cauchemar qui prend vie, il était là. Vêtu d’un vieux sweat-shirt noir et d’un pantalon de jogging gris, il semblait à jamais greffé à son fauteuil bleu, les yeux collés à l’écran géant fixé au mur d’en face. La pièce empestait l’alcool et la sueur. Et quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de sinistre, de glauque et d’oppressant. De suffocant.     
  
_Home sweet home_ , pensa Hermione avec ironie.  _Autant se tirer une balle._  
  
… Ou se tirer tout court.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Elle s’y attendait et pourtant celui lui fit tout de même mal.  
  
Un journaliste sportif, apparemment peu content du score du match, commentait le jeu avec véhémence, le bruit se répercutant en écho dans l’appartement.

Elle déposa ses clefs dans le bol sur le buffet avant de se retourner vers lui.  
  
– Drago, regarde-moi ce bordel !  
  
Son absence de réaction lui indiqua clairement qu’il s’en balançait éperdument.  
  
Résignée, Hermione soupira. Elle déposa les courses dans la cuisine, accrocha les vêtements dans le dressing avant de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Une douche dont quelqu’un avait cruellement besoin.

_Il_  puait.  
  
Encore plus que le capharnaüm dans lequel il se complaisait. Sa puanteur à lui était indélébile. Un relent de rage, de haine, d’accablement et irrémédiablement, d’abdication. Une odeur d’abattement et de je-m’en-foutisme profond. Un effluve personnel que chaque loque humaine semblait avoir.  
  
Parce que c’était bien ça qu’il était devenu : une loque.  
  
Le repas se déroula dans la cuisine, en tête à tête avec une pile de vaisselle qui attendait, presque suppliante, qu’on la lave. Hermione la fixa, déjà découragée, en avalant son dîner : des nouilles. Et rien d’autre pour ne pas en rajouter en assiettes et poêles.

Elle n’avait pas d’appétit de toute façon.

Une fois fini, elle débarrassa la table et s’attela à nettoyer le contenu de l’évier, essayant de prédire le déroulement de la soirée.

Elle espérait seulement que cette fois-ci elle n’allait pas se laisser bouffer par son venin.

Tout en sachant que c’était peine perdue.

_Mais l’espoir fait vivre._

::

– Eteins cette télé.  
  
Aucune réaction.

_Bien sûr._

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione vint se placer entre son petit ami - ou du moins, ce qu’il en restait – et l’écran, où un nouveau match commençait à peine, sous les cris des supporters dans les gradins.  
  
– Drago, ça ne va plus.  
– Bouge de là, maugréa l’interpellé sans toutefois lui décocher ne serait-ce que l’ombre un regard. Je regarde le match.  
– Je m’en fous de ton match, rétorqua Hermione en se saisissant de la télécommande qui reposait sur la table entre eux. On doit parler, annonça-t-elle en éteignant promptement l’appareil.  
  
Elle le regretta aussitôt.

A présent que le silence planait en maître sur le salon, Hermione ressentit cette tension constante qui régnait autour dans cette pièce, qu’elle avait encore considéré comme un refuge il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Le sanctuaire d’un amour que beaucoup enviaient. Avant.

Il n’y avait plus rien à envier à présent.  
  
– J’ai rien à te dire, Hermione. Fous-moi la paix, et rallume cette télé en passant, tu seras gentille, lança Drago, ponctuant sa phrase d’un geste de la main, comme si la brunette n’était qu’une mouche que cet acte désinvolte aurait pu chasser au loin.  
  
Evidemment, cela ne réussit qu’à énerver la jeune femme davantage.  
  
– Tu comptes te comporter comme ça combien de temps encore? Parce que j’en ai _vraiment_ , mais **vraiment** marre de rentrer _tous les soirs_ pour te trouver vautré dans ce putain de fauteuil à regarder des matchs de merde dont la moitié ne sont même pas intéressants !  
– Et alors ? Ça me regarde, c’est mon problème.  
– Non, Drago ! C’est bien là ton foutu problème ! Ça ne regarde pas **_que_** toi, j’habite ici aussi, au cas où tes saloperies de bières auraient réussi à te le faire oublier ! Est-ce que t’as seulement regardé dans quel foutoir tu trônes ? Et de quand date ta dernière douche, hein ? Tu vas finir par chopper un champignon à toujours traîner dans ce vieux survêt troué.   
  
A la fin de sa tirade, Drago daigna enfin la regarder, ses yeux orageux sombres et glacials. Hermione en aurait sans doute tremblé si elle n’en avait pas eu l’habitude désormais. Il l’avait laissée déverser sa frustration sur lui et maintenant c’était à son tour.  
  
– Et tu veux que j’y fasse quoi, hein ?! Je te signale que je ne peux _rien_ faire tout seul ! Tu m’entends ? RIEN ! Aboya-t-il.  
– Je t’ai déjà dit qu’on pouvait toujours s’arranger pour trouver quelqu’un qui puis—  
– Quelqu’un qui puisse quoi ? interrompit Drago, furieux. Quelqu’un qui puisse m’ ** _aider_** , c’est ça ? Mais bien sûr ! Après tout je ne suis qu’un **_pauvre_ ** infirme, n’est-ce pas Hermione ? C’est bien ÇA que t’allais dire ? »  
  
C’était toujours la même chose. Chaque soir, chaque conversation finissait inévitablement par en venir là. Il l’accusait de penser ces infamies alors qu’elle ne désirait que retrouver l’homme qu’il était avant. L’amant prévenant, compréhensif et passionné, le meilleur ami au sens de l’humour insoupçonné, à l’intelligence indéniable et qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Où était passé cet homme ?

_Ne pleure pas._

_Ne pleure pas._

_Ne pleure surtout pas, Hermione._

– Je n’ai jamais dit ça, et tu le sais ! Riposta faiblement la brunette, détournant le regard.  
– Peut-être pas, non, mais tu le penses. Avoue-le Hermione, tu ne restes ici que par pitié envers moi ! Parce que je ne peux rien faire sans toi ! Je ne peux même plus pisser sans que tu sois avec moi dans ces putains de toilettes ! J’EN AI MARRE MOI AUSSI ! MARRE DE DÉPENDRE DE QUELQU’UN QUI S’ACCROCHE À MOI PARCE QUE JE N’AI PERSONNE !  
– C’est faux… s’étrangla-t-elle.  
– Tu ne m’écoutes pas, là : DÉGAGE. T’as qu’à te barrer ! Compris ? Je ne veux pas de toi, je m’en fous de rester sur cette saloperie de fauteuil, c’est toujours mieux que ce truc en ferraille que je dois utiliser pour bouger mon cul de quelques putains de mètres !  
– Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça ! Vociféra-t-elle, luttant contre son envie de le gifler à tour de bras jusqu’à s’en écrouler de fatigue. Je ne reste pas avec toi par pitié, bon sang ! Je reste avec toi parce que je t’ai—  
– NON ! Ne le dis surtout pas, menaça-t-il. Je t’interdis de dire que tu m’aimes ! Je ne te permettrais pas de me mentir sur ça aussi ! _Personne_ au monde ne peut m’aimer. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais, cracha-t-il enfin.

Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Que répondre face à tant de rancœur, tant d’amertume ? Elle avait déjà tout essayé, sans succès. Il ne la croyait pas et ce soir, finalement, elle venait de le comprendre pour de bon.

Elle en avait assez. Car si Drago, dans son aveuglante ire, laissait ses paroles dépasser sa pensée, elle réussissait à s’arrêter quand il le fallait. Cela ne servait à rien de lui parler de toute façon, il n’entendait que ce qu’il voulait.

Hermione baissa les yeux, résignée. Elle capitulait, comme toujours.  
  
– Je vais me coucher, dit-elle d’une voix monocorde. N’oublie pas d’éteindre la télé avant de dormir.  
  
Elle passa près de lui sans un mot et Drago ne fit rien pour le retenir, ou montrer qu’il avait ne serait-ce qu’une once de regret pour la tournure qu’avait pris la situation.  
  
La porte de la chambre à coucher grinça légèrement quand elle la referma derrière elle, ne prenant pas la peine d’allumer le plafonnier. Elle se déshabilla lentement, avec le bruit de la télé en arrière-plan, alors que son cerveau se repassait malgré elle le semblant de conversation qu’ils venaient d’échanger.

Et encore

Et encore.  
  
Et inévitablement cette phrase revint le hanter, comme chaque soir : « T’as qu’à te barrer »  
  
_Comme si j’en manquais d’envie, espèce de crétin ! Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me sortes ça._  
  
Se plaçant sous les couvertures, son regard croisa le cadre posé docilement sur sa table de chevet. Elle n’avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir ce que représentait la photographie sous verre : Eux. Ce « eux » en qui elle croyait toujours en dépit des cris et des insultes acides. Ce « eux » qui la retenait encore dans cet appartement où il n’y avait plus aucune trace de ce Drago souriant et épanoui qui déposait un baiser sonore sur la joue d’une Hermione radieuse au rire sincère.  
  
Son doigt passa sur le visage de papier glacé du seul homme qu’elle avait aimé, et un sourire tissé de mélancolie s’esquissa sur ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant la larme qui coula le long de sa joue.  
  
_Où es-tu passé ? Drago…_


	2. Chapter 2

**.II.**

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not  
 Missed your shot  
(Making your heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then it’s all gone)

**Hit The Floor – Linkin Park**

**oOo**

– Un autre.

Les yeux rivés sur son verre, il observa la liqueur mordorée se déverser avec grâce de la bouteille marron. Le barman glissa le whiskey vers lui avant de s’éloigner promptement vers l’autre bout du comptoir, où un groupe d’étudiants déjà ivres venait de commander une nouvelle tournée.

Drago fixa son verre, la surface trouble du liquide où se reflétait le visage distordu d’un inconnu—le sien.

Le regard éteint, il ressemblait à un cadavre avec ses cernes violacés, ses joues mal rasées et son teint pâle. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, poisseux et trop longs ; son cœur arrêté et son âme en lambeaux. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui le scrutait tout en l’ignorant superbement, perdu dans un autre monde, une autre réalité. Quelque part dans une salle où la moitié de l’espace était occupée par une étendue liquide, azur clair. Un rectangle d’eau chlorée et limpide dans laquelle il se sentait en paix.

Un temple qui avait assisté à son ascension, de victoire en victoire, de triomphe en triomphe.

Puis à sa chute.

Un lieu dans lequel il s’était juré de ne plus retourner, où il se refusait à aller chercher la part de lui-même disparue dans les profondeurs d’une piscine olympique. Cet autre qui était mort ce jour fatidique, le laissant vide et creux—écorché vif. Seul. A la merci d’un monde familier devenu enfer sur terre.  
  
_Dix mètres._  
  
Il dominait la salle de son perchoir et cette sensation de puissance ne fit qu’accroître son désir de sauter, de briller dans les airs et d’éblouir le public dans les gradins ainsi que les juges et ses adversaires.

_Mais surtout, elle._

_Elle était toujours là, même pour les plus insignifiantes compétitions. Il ne pouvait pas la voir bien sûr, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence aussi clairement que si la salle avait été vide._

_Et il adorait ça._  
  
Dix mètres.

_Un jeu d’enfant pour un athlète de son niveau. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait exécuté ce saut ; la sensation de vol plané désormais familière, bien qu’elle ne durât que quelques secondes._

_Toutefois, même avec ses années d’expérience, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être tendu. C’était inévitable, tous les plongeurs connaissaient cette appréhension. Ça faisait partie du jeu._

_A la première vrille la pression se relâchait et le reste n’était plus qu’une vague sensation de réussite._

  
…ou la déchirure de ne pas y être parvenu.  
  
Dix mètres.

_Quelques pas vers le rebord._

_Inspiration profonde._

_L’eau semblait si lointaine depuis cette hauteur._  
  
Il n’y a que toi au monde.  
  
Un saut.  
  
(Et on comprend que,)  
  
Un plongeon.  
  
(Rien.)  
  
Comme heurter le béton.  
  
(Absolument rien,)  
  
Une douleur déchirante.  
  
(N’irait jamais plus.)  
  
Les cris.  
  
(Drago Malefoy,)  
  
L’eau et son silence insondable.  
  
(En ratant sa manœuvre,)

 _Le froid._  
  
(Venait de faire voler en éclats,)  
  
Le néant.  
  
(Le reste de sa vie.)  
  
  
Il goba le contenu de son verre d’une traite, sans aucune émotion. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le fond vide et le faux cristal lui renvoya son reflet à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le regard de l’inconnu était rivé vers un autre endroit.

Un appartement qui empestait la désolation et la souffrance.

Une chambre plongée dans le noir et le tourment.

Un lit désormais trop grand pour le corps menu qui l’occupait.

Une personne endormie qui rêve d’un passé qu’on a choisi d’enfouir parce que trop douloureux.

Car quand on se noie dans les cauchemars du présent, les souvenirs du bonheur d’antan sont comme du poison qui vous tuerait à petit feu. Lentement, au compte-gouttes, pas plus vite que la musique mais assez rapidement pour que vous ne vous doutiez de rien.  
  
_Hermione…_  
  
En réponse à l’appel sourd de son prénom, les traits de la brunette se dessinèrent dans le fond de glace, aussi clairs que si c’était elle qui se contemplait dans ce verre toujours vide.

Elle était là. Elle était toujours là. Que ce soit dans un verre d’alcool, ou une bouteille de bière, dans l’écran de la télé ou même dans l’air qu’il respirait, Drago la voyait partout, la sentait tout autour. Son amante esseulée ne le quittait jamais, même pas dans l’ivresse. Elle le poursuivait, le hantait, elle et ses foutus sourires, elle et sa putain de voix, elle et sa saloperie d’odeur. Elle, elle et encore elle. Avec cette pitié au fond des yeux, dont elle ignorait l’existence.  
  
_Je t’aime, Drago._  
  
Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un rictus amer alors qu’on le resservait, sans qu’il ait eu à demander.  
  
– Ouais, c’est ça Hermione. A la tienne, ma belle ! lança-t-il au dos du barman qui ne trouva à cela rien de proprement anormal. Tant qu’on le payait, le reste ne lui importait pas. Et puis, Drago était un client régulier, il avait l’habitude de ses gémissements blessés et de ses sursauts de colère. Il n’était finalement qu’une autre pauvre âme dans le monde. Non, rien de bien anormal.  
  
L’ancien plongeur professionnel engloutit son quatrième whiskey de la soirée, savourant la brûlure le long de sa gorge, avant de reposer son verre vide et de s’y replonger, l’esprit ailleurs—mélange nébuleux de réminiscences et de pensées chaotiques.  
  
– A la tienne.

**::**

Il n’était toujours pas rentré.  
  
Hermione se retourna pour la énième fois dans l’immense lit qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froid que depuis qu’elle y dormait seule. Ou plutôt, qu’elle n’y dormait _pas_ , seule. Parce que c’était ça, la réalité de la situation : elle ne dormait pas, et restait entre les draps à attendre que _lui_ revienne de sa tournée des bars.  
  
Au début, à sa sortie de l’hôpital, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de le laisser sortir. Mais bien vite, les accès de rage de Drago lui avaient fait changer d’avis. Elle avait alors décidé, à contrecœur, de l’accompagner.

Seulement là aussi l’état des choses s’était rapidement détérioré. Une bière n’était jamais assez et après un verre venait un autre et puis un autre. Il en fallait toujours plus pour que l’ivresse l’emporte enfin et que le sommeil le gagne.

Il se saoulait pour dormir, prétendant que c’était préférable aux prescriptions de ses différents médecins.

_Un junkie en plus d’un infirme ? J’crois pas, non._

Ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué qu’une cirrhose n’était pas particulièrement  une meilleure alternative.

Il était sorti en claquant la porte de l’appartement à en faire trembler les murs.

Hermione savait que c’était sa façon à lui de faire taire les démons qui le tourmentaient inlassablement depuis l’accident. Cela ne rendait pas la situation moins dure à supporter.

Et c’était donc avec une sensation cuisante d’impuissance qu’Hermione le vit changer au fil des semaines, puis des mois ; le sentit s’éloigner d’elle, d’eux, progressivement, incapable de le retenir, de l’en empêcher. Chaque conversation tournait inéluctablement en une énième dispute, en une énième bataille perdue qui ne servait qu’à agrandir l’abîme qui les séparait, en un gouffre abyssal.

Petit à petit, inexorablement, la détermination d’Hermione s’était également érodée. Elle baissa les bras, se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Elle cessa de dormir. Ses nuits se transformèrent depuis en une longue et pénible attente.

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant ses pensées et la faisant sursauter violemment. Le cœur serré, la brunette alluma la lampe de chevet à sa gauche avant de tendre une main moite vers le combiné. Elle déglutit difficilement en portant l’appareil à son oreille, craignant déjà le pire, comme c’était souvent le cas dès que Drago n’était plus dans son champ de vision.

– A-allô ?  
– Hum, allô ? Miss Granger ? Hermione Granger ? »  
– Oui ?

Sa voix se fit faible et Hermione répéta une seconde fois, plus clairement.

– Oui, c’est bien moi ?  
– Ah ! Génial. Hum, désolé de vous réveiller, mon nom est Théodore Nott, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés auparavant lors des compétitions du frère de Pansy, je suis son meilleur ami et euh, comment vous dire…je vous appelle à son sujet d’ailleurs, de Drago, je veux dire, pas de Pansy.  
  
Si elle n’avait pas été à bout, Hermione aurait sans doute trouvé la nervosité de son interlocuteur amusante. Elle se souvenait vaguement du jeune homme—un visage aux traits aristocratiques, cheveux noirs striés de vert et des lunettes. Sympathique. Timide.

– Que s’est-il passé? articula-t-elle la gorge sèche.  
– Oh, il va bien ! indiqua l’autre avec empressement. Il dort là. Je l’ai ramené chez moi après l’avoir trouvé dans un bar.  
  
Hermione soupira. De soulagement ou de lassitude, elle n’était pas sûre.

– Vous habitez où ? Je viens le chercher, lança-t-elle en tirant les draps sur le côté, résignée à se lever pour s’habiller.  
– Non, non ! Je vous assure que ce n’est pas nécessaire. Il peut rester ici pour cette nuit et puis de toute façon, comme je vous l’ai dit, il dort.  
  
La jeune femme hésita, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Comment est-ce que Drago avait pu se laisser traîner chez des gens qu’ils connaissaient à peine ?  
  
_Il devait être totalement ivre._  
  
Le réveil au matin risquait de le perturber encore plus que d’habitude. D’un autre côté, elle donnait cours dans moins de trois heures. Aller le chercher, le réveiller, lui expliquer, s’engueuler, le ramener, s’engueuler encore…  
  
– Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? s’enquit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.  
– Absolument. Bon, eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne, euh… nuit ?  
– A vous aussi. Merci.  
  
Hermione raccrocha, et le bruit se répercuta dans le silence de l’appartement. Elle se rallongea, fixant le plafond à demi éclairé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle passa les mains sur ses traits fatigués et éteignit la lumière.

L’obscurité ne suffit pas à chasser la question qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

_Demain. Comment seront les choses, demain ?_

**::**

Les paupières de Drago s’ouvrirent.

Sa tête menaçait d’exploser à travers ses yeux. Il mit un certain temps à remarquer qu’il ne se trouvait pas dans son salon, entouré de la montagne de bières qu’il avait consommée la veille.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal contre les oreillers du lit inconnu et la pièce chavira avec son mouvement. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement, grimaçant contre le goût âpre dans sa bouche cotonneuse. Il pensa vaguement qu’il aurait dû avoir l’habitude de ce genre de réveil depuis le temps que c’était devenu son quotidien.

A la faible lueur qui filtrait depuis les portes-fenêtres à sa gauche, Drago étudia la chambre où il se trouvait. Elle était petite, aux murs bleu roi sur lesquels on avait collé des posters en noir et blanc de divers groupes de rock locaux. La panique était sur le point de le submerger lorsque son regard se posa sur la table de chevet en bois laqué. Dans un cadre argenté qui trônait au côté de la petite lampe se trouvait une photo qu’il reconnut immédiatement ; c’était lui qui l’avait prise, le jour de la remise de diplôme de Pansy, sa demi-sœur. Elle était debout, tout sourire, certificat en main avec le bras de son meilleur ami autour des épaules. Théodore Nott.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Nott.

_Fantastique._

Se massant les tempes, il alluma l’abat-jour et tendit le bras vers son fauteuil roulant, plié à côté du lit. Il haïssait ce geste, haïssait l’appareil et, plus que tout, haïssait en dépendre. Il se hissa dessus avec une aisance pratiquée qu’il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer et se dirigea vers la porte entrebâillée.

Une fois dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre le claquement des touches d’un clavier quelque part dans le salon. Il suivit la lumière blanchâtre provenant de cette direction, et tomba sur Nott.

Le jeune homme était de dos, penché sur son ordinateur portable, l’air concentré. Drago continua à avancer vers la porte de l’appartement, priant pour que le bruit de ses roues sur le parquet n’alerte pas le colocataire de sa sœur – ou pire, sa sœur elle-même.

Mais Dieu l’avait abandonné deux ans plutôt, pourquoi en serait-il autrement désormais ?

Nott pivota dans sa chaise de bureau.

– Tu nous quittes déjà, Malefoy ?

La mâchoire de Drago se raidit. Il serra les poings mais ne rétorqua pas.

– Reste au moins pour le p’tit déj’, continua l’autre avec désinvolture, le cynisme dégoulinant de chacun de ses mots.

Drago jeta un regard vers le fond du couloir, s’attendant à voir débarquer Pansy d’une seconde à l’autre. Ses mains sur le métal des roues se firent moites à cette pensée. Il devait sortir de là, et vite.

– Elle n’est pas là, lança sèchement Nott, et ses yeux noirs brillèrent d’un éclat dangereux avant que ses traits ne reprennent un air détaché. Ne me fais pas une syncope, ça a déjà été assez galère de te traîner jusqu’ici, je n’ai pas envie d’avoir à te porter jusqu’à l’hosto.

– Je ne t’ai rien demandé, Nott, cracha Drago, sa rage à peine contenue.

Il fallait qu’il parte avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Il n’avait jamais été proche de Nott, n’avait jamais compris pourquoi Pansy était si liée au jeune homme qu’il avait toujours trouvé trop arrogant, trop louche et un tantinet malsain. Il s’était souvent disputé avec Pansy à son sujet – des prises de bec qui finissaient généralement par une Pansy folle de rage qui claquait la porte après avoir pris soin de le traiter de tous les noms.

Il était presque à la porte quand Nott l’interpella à nouveau.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Malefoy ?

En deux enjambées, il était devant lui, bloquant son passage. Son regard ténébreux s’ancra dans les prunelles orageuses de Drago qui ne flancha pas. Nott esquissa un rictus narquois.

– Dégage de mon chemin, grogna le blond.

– Non, répliqua l’autre fermement.

– Je suis à deux doigts de casser la gueule alors bouge de là, Nott.

Le brun arqua un sourcil, apparemment amusé par sa menace. Ce qui ne fit qu’enrager Drago davantage. Il tenta de se dégager mais Nott se contenta de suivre son mouvement.

– Et qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ? Pansy ?

A son nom, Drago tressaillit imperceptiblement et le rictus de Nott s’élargit, visiblement satisfait de sa réaction.

– Ah ? Ne me fais pas rire, Malefoy, tu t’en fous de Pansy. Tu te fous d’elle comme tu te fous de tout le reste.

Il s’interrompit, se penchant vers Drago avant d’ajouter :

– C’est à se demander ce qu’Hermione fout encore avec toi.

Le coup partit tout seul.

Le poing de Drago percuta la mâchoire de Nott dans un bruit sourd et ce dernier tomba à la renverse, un filet de sang dégoulinant au coin de sa bouche. Cela ne suffit pas pour autant à effacer son sourire narquois.

– Aurais-je touché un point sensible, Malefoy ? Je vois qu’après tout tu n’es pas aussi apathique que tu tentes de le faire croire. Voilà qui est bon à savoir.

Drago tremblait de rage désormais. Il avait envie de lui refoutre son poing dans la gueule, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que toutes ses dents se retrouvent sur le parquet – de le tabasser jusqu’à ce que ses poings lui fassent mal, jusqu’à ce que son visage soit en sang, tuméfié, méconnaissable. De le mettre en pièce.

Il avait envie de le détruire.

_Fais-le._

_Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux._

_Vas-y._

Il était sur le point de donner libre cours à sa fureur lorsqu’il s’arrêta tout à coup en apercevant son reflet dans les lunettes de Nott. L’image que les verres lui renvoyèrent était si horrifiante de familiarité qu’il en eut le souffle coupé. Sa colère se dissipa instantanément, aussitôt remplacée par une terreur glaçante.

Il repoussa Nott de toutes ses forces et sortit de l’appartement, ne prenant même pas le temps de claquer la porte derrière lui.

– Malefoy, attends ! s’exclama Théodore en se relevant, essuyant le sang d’un revers de la main.

Mais les portes de l’ascenseur s’étaient déjà refermées.

**::**

Le cliquetis de la serrure lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Il rentrait enfin.  
  
Hermione fit mine de dormir malgré le vacarme que son petit-ami faisait en se heurtant aux meubles, et les jurons que ces ‘‘accidents’’ lui inspiraient auraient suffi à réveiller n'importe qui, sommeil léger ou pas.

Toutefois, Drago semblait s'en accommoder parfaitement, faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la cuisine où elle l'entendit ouvrir le réfrigérateur à la recherche de son poison favori. Hermione soupira profondément dans son lit, serrant les draps de frustration.  
  
Il allait sûrement décapsuler sa première bière de la journée sur le rebord du plan de travail, puis boire la moitié d'une traite avant d’en sortir trois autres, complétant ainsi son petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, il se rendrait dans le salon les déposer sur la table de basse, débarrassée de toute trace de ses longues journées à ne rien faire par les bons soins de la jeune femme. Il arriverait tant bien que mal à se hisser dans son fauteuil sans roues, et rangerait l'autre à côté, se jurant de ne plus l'utiliser pour le restant de la journée. Et finalement, le bruit de la télé résonnerait dans tout l'appartement. Cris de foule, clameurs de joie—cris de rage, hurlements de désespoir qu’Hermione ne se décidait pas à laisser exploser.  
  
_Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça._  
  
Combien de fois cette pensée s'était-elle imposée à son esprit? Des milliers, peut-être même des millions.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas l’ombre d’un changement en vue et Hermione qui commençait à flancher sous le poids du doute se demandait réellement si elle n'était pas plus un obstacle qu'un soutien.

Devait-elle vraiment partir et l’abandonner à sa peine et sa rancœur? Supporterait-elle de le savoir seul à se saouler à longueur de temps, rongé par la dépression ?  
  
Il n'y avait pas si longtemps la réponse aurait été un non catégorique.  
  
Non, elle ne le lâcherait pas.  
Non, elle ne le laisserait pas.  
Non, elle ne le quitterait pas.  
  
Néanmoins, aujourd’hui et pour la première fois, Hermione envisagea sérieusement, avec tout le déchirement qu'une telle décision impliquait, de s’en aller.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à feindre de se lever comme si la nuit avait été des plus reposantes au lieu de lui avoir procuré une angoisse maladive, elle fut surprise d’entendre le grincement singulier de la porte de leur chambre à coucher.

Pendant une seconde, elle cessa de respirer.

Les roues sur le parquet émirent un son qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien—crispant, dérangeant, la preuve insoutenable d'un vécu qui l'était davantage.

Il s'arrêta devant la table de chevet, et Hermione sentit son regard se poser sur son visage faussement calme.

 _Que fait-il?_  
  
La réponse à sa question prit la forme d'une caresse douce et tiède contre sa joue, qui la fit frissonner de tout son être. Un contact qu'elle avait longtemps espéré, sans oser le rechercher de peur d'un rejet qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter. Si soudain, si insensé, si _délicat_. Hermione crut mourir et revivre à la fois sous ce toucher tendre, humain... amoureux?

Hermione se retint de sursauter quand son souffre chaud effleura sa bouche. Il empestait l'alcool mais à cet instant précis, cela n’avait plus la moindre importance.  
  
Il était là.

_Fais-le._

Proche.

_Fais-le._

Si proche.

_Embrasse-moi..._

**::**

Elle ne dormait pas.

Il le savait.

Il la connaissait par cœur – la connaissait encore par cœur malgré l’état déplorable de leur couple.

Du bout des doigts, Drago traça les traits familiers de son visage. Le contour de ses yeux clos, l’arrondi de ces pommettes, la courbe de son nez, la forme de ses lèvres. Ces lèvres dont le goût n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Une saveur oubliée qu'on sait pourtant délectable et exquise.

Elle était tellement belle.

Elle avait toujours été belle à ses yeux.

Forte et fragile à la fois. Si pleine de vie.

Si pleine d’amour.

Et tellement triste désormais.

_Par ta faute._

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, ignorant la plainte de ses phalanges endolories.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle, la sentit retenir son souffle.

Toutefois, au lieu de déposer sa bouche avide et implorante contre la sienne, il alla murmurer à son oreille, sa voix pleine d’affection et de regret.

– Pardonne-moi, Hermione.  
  
_Je t'aime aussi._ Voilà ce qu'il aurait souhaité ajouter mais cela lui parut impossible à dire. Alors il le répéta encore _._  
  
– Pardonne-moi, ce que je te fais subir.  
  
_Je t'aime encore._  
  
– Pardonne-moi, quand je te demande de partir.  
  
_Je t'aimerai toujours._  
  
– Pardonne-moi, je sais que je te fais souffrir.

  
_Et jamais plus..._  
  
–  Pardonne-moi.  
  
Et il s'en retourna à son salon, reprendre les habitudes qu'il avait prises depuis sa déchéance. Le canapé, la télé, les matches et le temps qui défilait tandis que lui demeurait immobile.

Il l’entendit quitter la chambre et sentit son regard se poser sur lui de l’autre côté du couloir.

Elle ne dit rien et il ne se retourna pas vers elle.

Les secondes s’égrenèrent.

La tension rendait l’air lourd et suffoquant.

Finalement, la porte de la salle de bain se referma doucement.

Drago lâcha le souffle qu’il avait retenu sans le vouloir.

Il augmenta le son de la télé pour ne pas entendre le bruit de la douche.

Un autre jour commençait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :)  
> Merci également à coccinelle_bleue pour son soutien.  
> A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

All I want now is to be with you   
Cause you know I've been everywhere else   
Looking back at what you got me through   
You knew me better than I knew myself   
  
When I feel lost and I can't find my way   
When words are at a loss I can hear you say   
  
I'll be by your side, when all hope has died,  
I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side.  
When everything's wrong, I will still be around   
by your side.

**By Your Side – Lifehouse**

**OOO**

Harry était en retard, comme d’habitude.

Hermione lui avait déjà envoyé deux textos et il grimaça en sentant vibrer son portable dans la poche de son jean.

Il accéléra, prenant le virage à sa droite, s’engouffra dans un embouteillage monstrueux. Il sourit narquoisement, se félicitant de son choix de moyen de transport.

Alors que les automobilistes étaient en train de s’entretuer à coup de klaxon, Harry slaloma entre eux sur son VTT avant de disparaître au coin de la rue, ses roues glissant facilement sur le bitume encore imbibé de pluie matinale.

Il en avait encore pour une dizaine de minutes avant d’atteindre le restaurant où l’attendait sa meilleure amie depuis une demi-heure déjà. Néanmoins, et pour une fois, ce n’était pas de sa faute.

Pas entièrement, en tout cas.

Il avait quitté la station de radio où il travaillait avec un bon quart d’heure d’avance. Il avait même prévu les trois minutes qu’il mettait à traverser la rue jusqu’au poteau où il attachait son fidèle destrier chaque matin.  Mais une fois arrivé là, il s’était retrouvé nez à nez avec son ex.

La revoir tout à coup devant lui, comme sortie de nulle part, lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps.

Comme avant.

Comme à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait à respirer le même air qu’elle.

Il faut dire que Cho Chang était dotée d’un magnétisme hors du commun. Une des raisons qui la rendait si irrésistible, et son souvenir si mémorable.

Elle avait toujours été son ultime faiblesse. Son talon d’Achille.

Et, trop souvent, son regret le plus amer.

Elle n’avait pas changé – peut-être ses cheveux étaient-ils un tantinet plus courts ? -, son sourire était le même, ses yeux brillaient toujours de cet éclat mystérieux et espiègle à la fois qui le captivait dès qu’il s’y plongeait.

Et il s’était laissé hypnotiser, comme un bleu.

_Comme un con._

Harry soupira et freina au feu rouge, vérifiant la montre à son poignet. Trente-cinq minutes de retard.

Hermione allait le tuer.

Il rajusta ses gants lorsque le feu passa au vert et accéléra encore une fois la cadence, faisant crisser les pneus de son vélo.

Ses pensées reprirent leur fil à son insu, rejouant la scène des retrouvailles fortuites qui avaient pris une tournure tout aussi déconcertante.

Après les mondanités usuelles des « comment tu vas, ça fait plaisir de te voir et blablabla », elle lui avait décoché un sourire en coin, ramenant une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille, évitant son regard. Et l’estomac d’Harry s’était contracté en reconnaissant ces mimiques.

Elle s’apprêtait à lui annoncer quelque chose.

– Tu sais, c’est marrant…

Elle s’interrompit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de laisser échapper un rire aérien.

– J’ai souvent pensé à toi ces derniers temps. J’ai même failli t’appeler, l’autre soir.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en ancrant son regard dans le sien, penchant la tête légèrement vers la gauche.

Elle s’était visiblement attendue à une réponse de sa part parce que son sourire  vacilla imperceptiblement face à son silence.

– V-vraiment ?

Il se racla la gorge pour couvrir son balbutiement initial.

– Et pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?

Elle se balança d’un pied à l’autre, apparemment hésitante. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure encore une fois et Harry réalisa qu’il n’arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de sa bouche.

– J’ai rompu avec Cédric, finit-elle par lâcher.

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir tiqué à la mention du nom de l’acteur.

Cédric Diggory. La star montante de la dernière série télé en vogue pour adolescentes pré-pubères et groupies de tout âge.

Et accessoirement, le copain de son ex. Ou l’ex de son ex, visiblement.

Harry ne pouvait pas acheter son paquet de cigarettes chez son buraliste sans tomber sur son sourire de pub de dentifrice et sa tronche d’Adonis sur les couvertures des magazines.

Ça tombait bien, il devait vraiment arrêter de fumer.

Un autre feu rouge. Il arrangea son sac à dos et rajusta la lanière de son casque. Le restaurant n’était plus très loin.

– Ça te dirait qu’on aille déjeuner ensemble ?

Le changement de sujet était si radical qu’il en resta un instant interdit. Il cligna des yeux bêtement et elle fronça les sourcils à sa réaction.

Et le temps d’une seconde – une infime, ridicule, minuscule seconde, l’idée d’accepter lui avait traversé l’esprit.

Parce que c’était Cho.

Cho, son premier amour, ses premiers émois, son premier baiser, sa première fois et sa première blessure.

Et il y avait une partie de lui qui lui appartenait, sans doute pour toujours.

Mais Hermione l’attendait, et contrairement à la jeune femme devant lui, elle ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber.

Il avait donc décliné avec un sourire penaud de circonstance.

Et Cho Chang l’avait surpris pour la quatrième fois en moins de dix minutes.

– Demain alors ?

Cette fois-ci, il ne réussit pas à cacher sa stupéfaction, et haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

Elle avait l’air embarrassé. Mais ce n’était pas possible. Cho Chang était toujours sûre d’elle, toujours maîtresse d’elle-même, de ses émotions. La confiance en soi qu’elle exsudait était seconde nature chez elle, depuis aussi longtemps qu’il la connaissait.

Il avait fêté ses vingt-six ans deux mois plus tôt.

Et il la connaissait depuis ses quatorze ans.

Un peu plus de la moitié de sa vie.

Cette réalisation l’ébranla si bien qu’il accepta son offre. Elle partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue et il s’y était pris à deux fois avant d’arriver à ouvrir le cadenas de la chaîne de sécurité de son vélo tant ses mains étaient moites.

– Harry !

Il donna un brusque coup de frein et évita de justesse la voiture qui était sur le point de sortir de sa place de stationnement devant le restaurant.

Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était arrivé.

 _Et voilà que ça commence,_ pensa-t-il en secouant la tête _. Elle est déjà en train de me faire perdre la tête._

Hermione était à ses côtés, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

– Harry, répéta-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as failli te faire écraser, espèce de crétin ! finit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

Puis un autre, plus fort.

– Désolé, désolé, désolé ! s’exclama Harry en s’écartant avant qu’elle le frappe à nouveau.

Il encastra son vélo dans le stand prévu à cet effet à l’extérieur du restaurant et retira son casque avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne lui rendit pas son accolade et il l’embrassa sur la joue, reformulant ses excuses.

– Pardon, Hermione, vraiment, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça lentement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre contre son torse et resserra son étreinte.

 – Hey, est-ce que ça va ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se détacha de lui et sourit.

– Oui, allez viens, je meurs de faim.

Elle avait pris un ton détaché mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et la suivit jusqu’à leur table habituelle, devant la fenêtre panoramique qui donnait sur la terrasse, vide par ce temps froid.

Il posa son sac à ses pieds et plaça sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de la chaise avant de s’asseoir. La serveuse était à ses côtés aussitôt, lui offrant le même sourire plein d’espoir avec lequel elle l’accueillait chaque jeudi depuis six mois.

Elle était mignonne, petite de taille, dotée de cheveux roux et d’une poitrine généreuse, et il avait été plus d’une fois tenté de l’inviter à sortir mais ne s’était jamais senti suffisamment à l’aise pour le faire.

 _C’est surtout que tu n’arrives pas à te soustraire au souvenir d’une certaine beauté asiatique, mon vieux,_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête qui sonnait étrangement comme celle de son parrain, Sirius.

Il la remercia et prit le menu qu’elle lui tendait avant de se retourner vers Hermione dont le rictus amusé était désormais devenu une habitude.

– Quoi ? dit-il innocemment.

Le sourire d’Hermione s’élargit.

– Elle va finir par croire que tu es gay si tu ne l’invites pas bientôt, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant son propre menu.

Harry grommela en parcourant le sien, avant de le refermer rapidement.

– Je sais pas pourquoi on s’emmerde à lire ce truc, on connait la liste des plats par cœur depuis le temps.

Hermione soupira en posant la carte sur la table.

– T’as raison.

La serveuse – son nom était Ginny, lui avait-elle dit un jour sans qu’il ne lui ait rien demandé – réapparut à ses côtes. Elle prit leur commande avant de s’éclipser, non sans jeter un regard étrange vers lui.

De nouveaux seuls, Harry remarqua qu’Hermione le scrutait tout aussi bizarrement que la rouquine.

Il lui lança un regard interloqué.

– Tu as… commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, et tendit la main vers sa joue gauche, essuyant quelque chose du bout des doigts. Elle leva la main devant ses yeux et Harry se raidit.

Du rouge à lèvre.

– T’es tombé sur un clown en chemin ? Ça expliquerait ton retard magistral. Je sais à quel point t’adores le cirque.

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. 

Il détestait le cirque et avait une phobie maladive des clowns.

– Ha ha ha. On dirait plutôt que c’est toi qui en as avalé un, fit-il en changeant de position sur sa chaise, évitant son regard.

Il marqua un temps d’arrêt, appréhendant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

– J’ai croisé Cho, devant la station.

L’atmosphère entre eux se tendit imperceptiblement. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et croisa son regard sérieux. Mais il n’y avait pas une once de réprobation dans ses prunelles chocolat et il en fut soulagé.

– Et comment ça s’est passé ?

– Elle n’est plus avec Cédric.

– Oh…

–  En effet, _oh._ Et encore, tu es plus éloquente que je ne l’ai été, dit-il amèrement.

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

– Et qu’est-ce que t’as dit ?

– Hm, _rien_  ? grimaça-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre d’eau. Je sais, je sais, c’est pathétique, ajouta-t-il sans lui donner le temps de répliquer.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne et hocha la tête.

 – Non, arrête de toujours dire ça. Tu n’es pas pathétique, Harry, offrit-elle avec un faible sourire auquel il répondit avec gratitude.

Ginny revint avec leurs plats et Hermione retira rapidement sa main en remarquant que la jeune serveuse fixait leurs doigts entrelacés sur la nappe blanche.

Ils la remercièrent et elle s’éloigna après lui avoir décoché un regard triste qui le fit instantanément culpabiliser, sans qu’il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

 _Parce que tu n’es qu’une pauvre cloche, voilà pourquoi,_ se moqua Sirius dans un recoin de sa tête.

– Et donc ? Tu penses la revoir ?

Il fit exprès de prendre son temps en mordant dans son hamburger, mâchant lentement. Elle le laissa faire, nullement leurrée, il le savait.

– Elle m’a invité à déjeuner demain, répondit-il enfin, d’une traite. En fait, elle voulait le faire aujourd’hui mais bon.

– Tu me flattes Potter, qui aurait cru qu’un jour tu planterais Princesse Cho pour moi ?

Sa mâchoire se raidit et Hermione perdit immédiatement son ton moqueur.

– Je plaisante, le rassura-t-elle.

Mais il y avait une dose de vérité dans ce qu’elle avait dit. Il fut un temps où il aurait inventé n’importe quelle excuse, trouvé n’importe quel prétexte pour ne serait-ce que deux minutes avec Cho… quitte à rompre une promesse entre amis d’enfance.

Le souvenir d’un jour en particulier le hantait encore.

Il ancra son regard dans celui d’Hermione et, remarquant son air sérieux, la jeune femme posa sa fourchette et lui accorda toute son attention.

– Je ne suis plus la même personne, Hermione.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l’interrompre mais il leva une main pour l’arrêter.

– Attends, s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin que tu m’écoutes.

Hermione acquiesça.

– Je n’ai pas besoin de t’expliquer ce qu’elle représente pour moi, tu étais là après notre énième rupture, tu as toujours été là. Ce qui n’a pas toujours été le cas de mon côté, et même si je sais que tu ne m’en veux pas, parce que c’est le genre de personne que tu es, je n’oublie pas que je n’ai pas toujours été l’ami que tu mérites.

– Harry…

– Non, Hermione, c’est la vérité. Le jour où Malefoy a eu son accident, j’aurais dû être là pour toi. Et j’ai merdé royalement.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir–

– Justement ! coupa-t-il haussant le ton sans le vouloir, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Justement, reprit-il plus doucement, je devais y aller avec toi à cette foutue compétition, je te l’avais promis. Et au final, non seulement je ne suis pas venu, mais je n’ai pas décroché quand tu m’as appelé de l’hôpital, je n’ai pas lu tes messages, je suis resté avec Cho qui s’apprêtait à me jeter.

Il baissa la tête, le souffle court. Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de s’emporter mais les émotions qui s’étaient bousculées en lui à fur et à mesure de son aveu l’avaient submergé sans prévenir. Cela faisait des mois qu’il voulait déballer tout ça, sans trop savoir comment le formuler. Il avait même commencé à lui écrire une lettre un soir d’insomnie avant de réaliser que ce n’était pas seulement ridicule mais particulièrement lâche.

Ironiquement, Cho avait été le déclic nécessaire.

La revoir lui avait rappelé la personne qu’il avait été et ne désirait pour rien au monde redevenir. Et avant son déjeuner avec son ex, Harry tenait à rassurer sa meilleure amie, et peut-être un peu lui-même par la même occasion.

– Je ne sais pas ce que va donner le rendez-vous de demain, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c’est que peu importe le résultat, tu es ma priorité, quoi qu’il arrive.

Lorsqu’il croisa enfin son regard, il fut étonné de voir que ses yeux baignaient de larmes. Elle hocha la tête une fois, deux fois avant de poser sa main à plat sur la table. Harry la couvrit de la sienne.

– Harry, commença-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Elle se tut, son regard se perdant quelque part au-delà de la vitrine du restaurant. Elle avait l’air de se débattre contre quelque chose qui la tiraillait de l’intérieur. Il serra ses doigts froids et elle expira profondément avant de lui adresser un sourire triste.

Il détestait ce sourire. Détestait la voir dans cet état, si fragile et perpétuellement fatiguée.

Elle le cachait bien, d’habitude. Mais il y avait des moments où le poids qu’elle portait sur ses épaules se faisait si lourd que son chagrin émanait d’elle en déferlantes qui venaient s’échouer contre la conscience d’Harry, qui maudissait sa propre impuissance.

Et la lâcheté de Malefoy.

Parce que, contrairement à lui, Malefoy avait le pouvoir de lui rendre son sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Et il lui en voulait de s’être laissé mourir au lieu de se battre.

Toutefois, Harry se gardait bien de le lui dire. 

Mais ce n’était pas un point qu’Hermione désirait aborder. Ils avaient d’ailleurs fixé ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire dans le but d’offrir à la jeune femme un instant de répit. Un moment hors du temps où elle pouvait prétendre que tout allait bien, si elle le désirait, ou au contraire se murer dans un silence qu’Harry prenait toujours soin de meubler avec les dernières nouvelles des voyages de Sirius, ou avec des anecdotes puisées dans les appels et les emails qu’il recevait chaque soir sur son émission de radio.

Malefoy n’était pas un sujet de conversation, et n’était mentionné que lorsqu’elle le désirait. Chose qui était de plus en plus rare.

Hermione sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et elle passa distraitement son pouce sur les phalanges d’Harry.

– Merci, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle.

Et Harry entendit ce qu’elle n’avait pas eu besoin de prononcer.

_Merci pour tes mots._

_Merci pour ton amitié._

_Merci pour ta loyauté._

_Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber._

_Merci d’être là._

Il hocha la tête et racla la gorge afin de dissoudre la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge. Pour un déjeuner qui était censé les détendre tous les deux, l’instant était un peu trop chargé en émotion.

Il se racla la gorge encore une fois avant de lui piquer une frite de son assiette.

– Eh ! Si t’en voulais, tu n’avais qu’à en commander, protesta-t-elle, entrant avec soulagement dans son jeu.

Il haussa une épaule d’un air désinvolte.  
  
– Que veux-tu ? je surveille ma ligne, lança-t-il nonchalamment. Contrairement à certaines…

Elle lui balança une autre frite en plein front.

– T’es con.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil, mâchonnant le bout de pomme de terre.

– Je sais, ça fait mon charme.

L’atmosphère se détendit considérablement.

::

Ils s’étaient séparés après trois heures passées ensemble et Harry avait promis de l’appeler après son rendez-vous avec Cho, le lendemain.

Hermione se sentait plus légère qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis des jours. Depuis jeudi dernier, depuis leur dernier déjeuner.

Elle connaissait Harry depuis sa plus tendre enfance, lorsqu’il avait emménagé dans le même quartier avec son parrain, Sirius. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un bébé et le meilleur ami de son père avait décidé de mettre sa carrière de reporter-photographe entre parenthèses pour s’occuper de lui. Un sacrifice dont Harry était infiniment reconnaissant, et elle aussi.

Hermione adorait Sirius. Elle avait passé plus de temps chez lui que chez elle. Alors que sa mère faisait tout pour la rendre dingue, Sirius lui permettait de donner libre cours à toutes ses folies. C’était un homme qui respirait la spontanéité et la liberté. Il affirmait que les règles ne servaient à rien, alors que ses parents ne juraient que par elles. La seule chose sur laquelle il demeurait intraitable était la franchise. La communication arrange tout, répétait-il souvent, rien n’était jamais tabou avec lui et c’était à lui qu’elle pensait dans ses moments les plus noirs, se demandant souvent ce qu’il aurait dit ou fait s’il avait été à sa place.

Dans son adolescence, elle avait même eu un petit faible pour lui, et elle suspectait qu’il l’avait vu. Pour autant, il n’avait jamais rien fait pour la mettre mal à l’aise à ce sujet et elle l’avait aimé encore plus pour cela. Harry, évidemment, n’en n’avait jamais rien su, trop absorbé par Cho Chang pour remarquer quoi que ce soit à cette époque.

Cho Chang, ou Princesse Cho, comme l’avait surnommée Sirius.

Elle n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié la jeune femme. Même au collège puis au lycée, elles n’avaient jamais rien eu en commun, hormis Harry. Elle avait été d’abord jalouse de voir son meilleur ami se distancer d’elle petit à petit au profit de sa toute première petite amie. Mais au fil des années, son aversion pour la belle asiatique avait pris pour source la façon dont elle traitait Harry. De rupture en rupture, l’antipathie d’Hermione s’était accrue jusqu’à déborder à certains moments en de la haine pure. Elle se souvenait encore des nuits blanches passées assise par terre dans sa chambre à côté d’un Harry dévasté qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Et il n’y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre en fin de compte. L’histoire était vieille comme le monde. Harry aimait Cho, qui elle aimait Cédric, qui lui n’avait d’yeux que pour son futur et sa carrière d’acteur. Un triangle distordu aux côtés inégaux. Hermione avait tenté de faire sortir Harry de cette équation empoisonnée à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Cela avait donné lieu à certaines de leurs plus violentes disputes.

Elle soupira lourdement.

Cela avait même réussi à les séparer, une fois.

C’était pour cette raison que revoir Cho Chang débarquer pour la énième fois dans la vie tranquille d’Harry la rendait quelque peu fébrile. Harry aussi, apparemment, à en juger par son discours durant leur déjeuner.

Elle avait toujours su qu’il se sentait incroyablement coupable de n’avoir pas été là le jour où la vie de Drago avait basculé, au même titre que la sienne. Et elle lui en avait voulu. Lorsqu’il était venu la retrouver à l’hôpital avec deux jours de retard, elle l’avait accueilli avec une gifle magistrale avant de le jeter dehors en le traitant de tous les noms.

Hermione grimaça en repensant à ce moment. Elle avait regretté son geste dès qu’il était parti, les épaules affaissées et les yeux tristes, complètement accablé. Mais elle ne l’avait pas rappelé. C’était Sirius qui avait fini par colmater la fissure dans leur amitié. Il était revenu de son voyage en Inde spécialement pour cela.

Elle le revoyait encore, debout sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d’hôpital de Drago, son sac à dos à ses pieds, ses cheveux noirs trop longs sur ses épaules bronzées et ses vêtements froissés et poussiéreux.  Elle avait d’abord cru qu’elle rêvait, ou que le manque de sommeil avait fini par la faire halluciner. Et puis il avait ouvert les bras, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres et elle avait eu de nouveau douze ans, courant se réfugier dans ses bras et éclatant en sanglots.

Il l’avait serrée contre lui avec force et elle avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis des semaines,  se laissant aller contre lui, respirant son odeur si particulière mêlée à celle du long voyage qu’il venait de faire. Il était familier et dans l’obscurité de la chambre austère qui empestait le désinfectant et la souffrance, il était le remède ultime à tous les maux qui la rongeaient.

_– Viens, dit-il après que ses épaules se soit arrêtées de de trembler._

_Le visage encore fourré dans son torse, elle avait secoué la tête._

_– Je ne peux pas le laisser, murmura-t-elle, sa voix enrouée._

_Sirius la poussa doucement afin qu’elle croise son regard._

_– Il dort toujours, il n’en saura rien et tu as besoin de sortir d’ici._

_Elle s’écarta de lui, secouant à nouveau la tête._

_– Non, répéta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, ses yeux rivés vers le corps inerte de Drago._

_Il avait l’air si pâle, si fragile. Elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

_La main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule._

_–  Hermione, arrête. Viens avec moi, il ne va pas s’évaporer si tu sors de cette chambre._

_Elle se retourna vers lui brusquement, le foudroyant du regard._

_–  Il a besoin de moi ! Tu ne comprends pas, il faut que je reste ici, il faut que je sois là, s’exclama-t-elle avec véhémence._

_Sirius ne flancha pas. Étrangement, son expression se fit plus douce et Hermione s’énerva davantage._

– _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sirius. Pas toi. Je t’interdis de me prendre en pitié._

_Il haussa un sourcil interloqué et croisa les bras, la scrutant de toute sa hauteur._

_– Si tu crois que tu me fais pitié, alors t’as encore plus besoin de sortir d’ici que ce que je croyais, Doll Face._

_– Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, je n’ai plus dix ans !_

_Sirius soupira. Il la regarda longuement et elle vit la lueur de détermination briller dans ses yeux avant qu’il ne s’approche d’elle et la soulève du sol. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu’il la flanqua par-dessus son épaule._

_– Sirius ! Arrête ! Bordel laisse-moi descendre ! s’écria-t-elle en tapant des poings contre son dos._

_Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses et elle hoqueta de surprise._

_– Surveille ton langage, jeune fille._

_Elle le frappa plus fort._

– _Lâche-moi ! Sirius, s’il te plaît, je ne peux pas !_

_Il ne l’écouta pas et continua d’avancer le long du couloir sous les regards amusés et curieux des infirmières. Sirius ne la lâcha pas, même lorsqu’ils s’engouffrèrent dans un des ascenseurs, même quand elle lui asséna un coup dans les côtes et qu’il grogna faiblement._

_Elle sentit le froid caresser son visage lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dehors. Son champ de vision bascula avant qu’elle ne se retrouve de nouveau debout sur ses pieds._

_Elle était complètement hors d’elle. La panique et la colère la faisaient trembler de la tête au pied. Elle l’attaqua aussitôt, ses poings tambourinant contre son torse alors qu’elle déversait un torrent d’insultes sur lui._

_Sirius se contenta de la laisser faire, la maintenant contre lui et au bout d’un moment, elle s’affala dans ses bras, complètement épuisée._

_Il caressa ses cheveux d’un geste réconfortant et elle se surprit à se remettre à pleurer pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes. Mais ses pleurs étaient différents cette fois-ci, les larmes coulant sur ses joues lentement, en silence._

–  _Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Hermione, chuchota-t-il._

_Son cœur s’arrêta de battre pendant une infime seconde. Personne n’avait compris. Personne._

_Sauf lui._

_Comme toujours._

_Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle s’accrocha à lui. Lui, le dernier pilier de son monde anéanti._

Il l’avait emmenée sur le toit de l’hôpital, où il avait déjà préparé un dîner improvisé de sandwichs et de paquets de chips achetés dans l’un des distributeurs automatique de la cafétéria. Elle n’avait pas pensé pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, mais Sirius avait réussi à la distraire avec le récit de ces derniers voyages, et suspendue à ses lèvres, elle avait même fini les chips du photographe.

Il l’avait raccompagnée à la chambre de Drago et elle l’avait remercié, s’attendant à ce qu’il reparte pour une de ses destinations inconnues, comme à son habitude.

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu’il revint la voir le lendemain soir, et le soir suivant et le soir d’après. Les dîners sur le toit devinrent une sorte de rituel qui marqua le début de sa guérison.

– _Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation au cinquième soir._

_Sirius haussa les épaules._

– _Tel que je connais mon filleul, cet idiot doit être en train d’agoniser quelque part de la façon dont il a agi._

_Elle lui lança un regard surpris._

– _Mais tu ne l’as pas vu ? s’enquit-elle._

_Sirius lui décocha un rictus espiègle et les yeux d’Hermione s’écarquillèrent._

– _Ne me dit pas qu’il ne sait pas que tu es de retour ?_

– _Je suis venu pour toi, Doll Face. Cet imbécile sait très bien ce qu’il a fait, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul._

_Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela._

– _Il n’a rien fait, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle._

– _Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être le lui dire, car je doute qu’il arrive à cette conclusion par lui-même._

_Il ponctua sa phrase d’un clin d’œil et Hermione sourit._

Elle avait appelé Harry le lendemain et il était venu la rejoindre aussitôt, se confondant en excuses et lui jurant qu’il serait toujours là pour elle. Sirius ne revint pas ce soir-là, et la présence d’Harry combla le vide que son parrain avait laissé auprès d’elle.

Hermione tira un tiroir de son bureau et fouilla dans le désordre de cartes postales et de feuilles jusqu’à trouver la photo qu’elle cherchait. Elle la posa sur le tas de copies qu’elle devait corriger et la vague de nostalgie qui la submergea menaça de la faire pleurer.

C’était un cliché qu’Harry avait pris plusieurs années auparavant. Un des tout premiers qu’il avait réussi à développer tout seul, sans l’aide de Sirius, dans la chambre noire de son parrain. Ils étaient dans le jardin de la maison d’enfance d’Harry, tous les trois assis sur les marches du porche. Sirius était entre elle et Harry, ses doigts en V sur leurs têtes. Son sourire était large et ses yeux brillaient de cet éclat de malice qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes du quartier (à l’exception bien sûr de la mère d’Hermione, qui le détestait avec passion).

Son portable vibra sur le bureau, la sortant de ses souvenirs. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran, se demandant si Harry avait changé d’avis à propos de son déjeuner avec Cho, et se raidit instantanément en reconnaissant le numéro de sa mère. Elle rangea la photo dans le tiroir et prit l’appel, la boule au ventre.

– Bonsoir, mère.

– Eh bien, je vois que tu n’es pas morte. C’est la troisième fois que je tente de te joindre.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

 _Et c’est reparti pour un tour,_ se dit-elle avec amertume, priant pour que la conversation ne s’éternise pas.

– Je donnais cours, mère.

Son interlocutrice marqua une pause et Hermione pouvait sentir la désapprobation de sa mère à travers le combiné.

– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

– Oui, les Londubat viennent dîner demain soir.

La brunette grimaça en s’enfonçant dans son siège. C’était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

– Hermione ? l’interpella sa mère lorsqu’elle ne répondit rien.

– Oui, j’ai entendu, dit-elle d’un ton morne. Les Londubat… eh bien j’espère que vous vous amuserez bien.

A l’autre bout du fil, sa mère fit claquer sa langue. Le son la fit frissonner. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de déterrer.

– Ne soit pas insolente, s’il te plaît, rétorqua sa mère sur un ton sec.

Hermione ne s’excusa pas. Parce qu’elle n’avait rien fait de mal et parce qu’elle savait exactement ce que sa mère était en train de faire. Elle essayait de la faire culpabiliser pour qu’elle accepte de faire ce qu’elle voulait. Elle l’avait fait depuis aussi longtemps qu’Hermione s’en souvenait. Et cela avait fonctionnait sans anicroche pendant des années.

Jusqu’à ce que Drago s’en mêle.

Dès le début de leur relation, il avait réussi à briser l’emprise néfaste qu’avait sa mère sur elle. C’était une des raisons innombrables qui l’avait fait tomber si irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et elle soupira lourdement.

– Je t’ennuie, apparemment, lança sa mère avec dédain.

– Non, mère, je suis simplement fatiguée.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu’il a de fatiguant à lire de la poésie à longueur de journée.

– Je ne–, elle s’interrompit, se forçant à se calmer. Je suppose que tu veux que je vienne, c’est bien ça ? questionna-t-elle en revenant au sujet initial.

– Si tu comptes te comporter de cette façon, alors non.

– Très bien.

– C’est pour neuf heures, ne sois pas en retard.

Pendant une seconde, Hermione ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

– Non, je veux dire que–

– Et Drago est évidemment le bienvenu, ça fait bien trop longtemps que nous n’avons pas eu le plaisir de sa compagnie.

– Mère–, tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

– A demain.

La tonalité se répercuta dans le silence du bureau. Hermione reposa le téléphone et le fixa avec incrédulité. Elle grogna de frustration et laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois, les dents serrées.

_Bordel de putain de bordel de merde._

Les jurons fusèrent dans sa tête en un hurlement silencieux.

Elle s’était faite avoir.

– Quelle conne, non mais quelle putain de conne ! cracha-t-elle furieusement en frappant le bureau de ses poings.

Quelques copies se détachèrent de la pile sous le choc.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la porte entrouverte. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir depuis le bureau mais savait qu’il l’avait sans doute entendue, malgré le son de la télé.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour le convaincre. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’aller chez ses parents, mais n’avait aucun doute que le dîner serait pire si elle s’y rendait seule.

Ses parents étaient bien évidemment au courant de la situation de Drago. Ils étaient même venus à l’hôpital une ou deux fois lorsqu’il y était. Néanmoins, ils ne savaient rien de la transformation radicale de son petit ami, ni de l’état désastreux de leur relation de couple depuis.

Et un dîner avec les Londubat n’était pas le moment pour aborder le sujet.

Hermione repensa aux paroles de Drago ce matin-même. A ses excuses et à ses mots. A la sincérité avec laquelle il les avait murmurés et à l’agonie qu’elle avait perçue dans chaque syllabe.

Et à l’espoir qui était né au fond d’elle à son insu.

Elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait croire à un début de changement. Elle voulait tant y croire.

Toutefois, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui avait fait entrevoir ce rayon de lumière au bout du tunnel.

Avant de le lui arracher cruellement, la replongeant dans les ténèbres de la déception.

A sa sortie de l’hôpital, il lui avait fait tant de promesses…

Elle y avait cru.

Et peut-être que lui aussi. Mais la réalité dans laquelle ils survivaient prouvait tout le contraire.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et sa mémoire rejoua les mots de Drago pour l’énième fois de la journée.

Son estomac se contracta au souvenir de ce baiser avorté qu’elle avait si désespérément désiré.

C’était ce détail qui donnait une dimension différente aux aveux du jeune homme. S’il l’avait embrassée, elle l’aurait sans doute cru davantage.

S’il l’avait embrassée, elle aurait été prête à se laisser aveugler par l’espoir.

Il ne l’avait pas fait, et Hermione se retrouvait désormais à angoisser à l’idée d’aller le trouver dans le salon pour lui demander de l’accompagner chez ses parents. Une situation qui aurait pourtant été des plus anodines, autrefois.

Autrefois, ça aurait même été lui que sa mère aurait appelé, lui qui serait venu la convaincre d’y aller en lui promettant que si elle tenait jusqu’au dessert, il saurait la récompenser pour sa patience. Et il l’aurait fait avec cette décadence dont lui seul avait le secret.

 _Arrête, Hermione,_  se fustigea-t-elle.  _Arrête de te torturer, ça ne sert à rien._

Elle se leva lentement, incertaine de la façon dont elle allait procéder pour le convaincre. Elle prit son paquet de copies et un stylo rouge avant de se diriger vers le salon, la gorge serrée.

**::**

Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Il en était convaincu. Et pas seulement parce qu’elle avait quitté l’innocuité de son bureau pour le rejoindre dans le salon, un fait rare et souvent précurseur d’une dispute.

Il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont elle ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et dont elle ramenait continuellement une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. La tête penchée sur ses copies, elle semblait relire le même paragraphe plusieurs fois, sans jamais apposer la pointe de son stylo rouge sur la feuille.

Drago ne dit rien, faisant mine de ne rien remarquer. Il se doutait que cela devait être important, à en juger par la nervosité qui émanait de chaque pore de sa peau.

 _–_ Baisse le son, veux-tu ? soupira-t-elle finalement en déposant son stylo sur les copies qui couvraient ses genoux. Je bosse, je te signale.

Il resta de marbre, mais consentit néanmoins à diminuer le volume de la télévision, où un autre match de foot se jouait.

Le score était toujours nul, à quinze minutes de la fin de la rencontre.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu regardes ces trucs, tu n’as jamais aimé le foot, déclara-t-elle d’un ton las.

Ce n’était pas faux. Techniquement, il n’était pas particulièrement fan de ce sport. Il préférait les JO aux Coupes du monde. Toutefois, ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il avait le ballon rond en horreur. Il y avait même joué occasionnellement avec Blaise, son ami d’enfance, et certains copains d’Eton. Il se souvenait également d’y avoir joué avec Pansy un jour, dans le vaste hall marbré du manoir. Elle avait tapé si fort dans la balle que celle-ci s’était élevée dans les airs, fracassant une partie d’un des trois lustres de cristal.

Il avait dit à Narcissa que c’était de sa faute à lui. Pansy était venue le voir en cachette dans la nuit avec une part de gâteau au chocolat, après qu’il ait été envoyé au lit sans dîner.  
  
Hermione émit un autre soupir et Drago se retint de grimacer.  
  
_–_ Ma mère a appelé, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
C’était donc ça.

Il aurait dû s’en douter. Il n’y avait que Catherine Granger pour mettre la brunette dans un tel état d’angoisse.

Autrefois, il l’aurait rassurée. Il l’aurait prise dans ses bras, lui aurait murmuré que tout se passerait bien. Qu’il ne laisserait pas sa mère la blesser avec ses critiques à peine voilées. Qu’il la protégerait.

Qu’il serait là, près d’elle.

 _–_ Je n’irai pas, trancha-t-il d’un ton sec.  
  
Drago n’avait pas besoin de se retourner vers elle pour savoir qu’elle s’était attendue à cette réponse. La tension dans l’air s’accrut.

 _–_ C’est pour demain soir. Elle a beaucoup insisté pour que tu sois là aussi, persévéra-t-elle, et il lui jeta un regard en biais, remarquant immédiatement qu’elle était en train d’entortiller ses mains nerveusement.

Le geste familier le laissa froid.

 _–_ Tu sais qu’elle t’apprécie, et je…j’aimerais que tu viennes, rajouta-t-elle.

Le « s’il te plaît » qu’elle n’avait pas prononcé à la fin demeura suspendu dans l’espace entre eux. Apparemment, elle ne comptait pas le supplier. Tant mieux. La conversation était déjà assez difficile comme ça.  
  
– Je n’ai pas envie de sortir, persista Drago.  
– Les autres soirs ça ne te pose pas de problème, pourtant ! s’irrita Hermione.  
  
_Touché_ , pensa-t-il.

Il aurait sûrement esquissé un rictus à cette réplique autrefois. Pas ce soir. Drago ouvrit la dernière bière de son second pack de la soirée et ne dit rien.

Faire la tournée des bars était une chose, mais aller afficher son état pitoyable chez des gens qui l’avaient connu au sommet de sa gloire en était une autre.

Après tout, dans ces lieux de débauche, tous étaient comme lui : des lâches, qui se plaisaient à fuir la vie par un moyen certes plus facile que le suicide, mais aussi plus éphémère. Ces sorties n’étaient en rien comparables à une soirée avec des personnes bienséantes au comportement social irréprochable… et un tantinet mesquin.

Il se savait incapable de subir les regards en coin, les murmures et les chuchotis – ces petites choses qui volent dans l’air et que, dans sa paranoïa, on perçoit comme une attaque personnelle.  
  
Alors non, il n’irait pas. Ni ce soir, ni un autre.

 _Plus jamais_.

Le commentateur hurla lorsqu’un but fut marqué, et la foule se hissa en holà dans une partie des gradins. Un gros plan sur le ballon. Le ralenti du récapitulatif du but. Le score changea.

Un à zéro.

L’ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas.

Drago prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

 _–_ Je n’irai pas, réitéra-t-il de son ton monotone.  
_–_ TRÈS BIEN ! pesta Hermione en rassemblant ses copies et se levant d’un bond. Tu n’as qu’à rester ici avec tes foutues bières, ton humeur de merde et ton attitude de fils de-

Elle se tut aussitôt.

Il tressaillit malgré lui à son insulte avortée. Sa mâchoire se raidit et ses mains se crispèrent en poings.

Les épaules d’Hermione s’affaissèrent, la colère la quittant en un lourd soupir abattu. Il croisa enfin son regard et vit la culpabilité qui s’y reflétait.

Il avait envie d’hurler.

Il avait _tout le temps_ envie d’hurler.

Il fallait qu’il sorte de là avant de commettre l’irréparable.

 _–_ Drago, je ne voulais pas…je–, balbutia-t-elle, livide.

Il ferma les yeux, une expression torturée sur le visage. Ses phalanges blanchirent dangereusement autour de la canette encore pleine à sa main droite. L’aluminium protesta en se tordant légèrement.

 _–_ Tais-toi, articula-t-il d’un ton glacial.

 _–_ Drago…

 _–_ FERME-LA ! s’écria-t-il en balançant sa bière à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Hermione sursauta violemment. Ses yeux écarquillés passèrent du regard orageux de Drago à l’éclaboussure sur le mur d’en face, le long duquel s’écoulait lentement le liquide jaunâtre vers le parquet, droit sur la flaque mousseuse où gisait la canette.

Elle se retourna vers lui et Drago fut saisi par le néant qui miroitait dans ses prunelles chocolat.

L’avait-il enfin poussée à bout ?

Allait-elle partir, cette fois-ci ?

 _C’est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?_ lui chuchota une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Nott.

Non ?

Non...

Non !

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent coincés quelque part au fond de sa gorge. Drago détourna les yeux.

_T’es qu’un lâche, Malefoy._

_Comme ton père_ , rajouta Nott.

 _–_ J’ai encore du travail à faire, dit-elle d’une voix éteinte. Ramasse ça avant de sortir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte du bureau se refermer doucement.

Il avait envie d’hurler.

Il avait _tout le temps_ envie d’hurler.

Drago se hissa dans son fauteuil roulant et quitta l’appartement sans prendre la peine de nettoyer la marre d’alcool, dont l’odeur commençait déjà à imprégner le salon.

Le commentateur annonça un nouveau but. La bannière des scores apparut en bas de l’écran que personne ne regardait.

Un à un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :)


	4. Chapter 4

**.IV.**

She came to this world on a cold night  
Papa turned his head and said  
I don't believe she's mine  
Single momma raised her in a place where  
You can look but never touch  
Cause we don't have enough  
Don't let your hopes get high  
Cause girls like you can't fly

**Indiana – Melissa Etheridge**

**oOo**

Pansy Parkinson n'aimait pas les matins.

Elle les aimait encore moins quand son portable la réveillait avant l'heure programmée sur son alarme.

Elle décida donc de l'ignorer, fourrant sa tête sous les oreillers, priant pour que la sonnerie s'arrête.

Peine perdue.

Maudissant la personne au bout du fil, et sa propre stupidité de n'avoir pas éteint l'appareil la veille, Pansy se laissa glisser jusqu'au bout du lit, cherchant son sac à tâtons sur le tapis. Elle cligna des yeux contre la lumière vive de l'afficheur et lut le nom de l'individu qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de massacrer dès qu'elle serait debout.

_T. Nott._

Roulant sur le côté, elle colla son téléphone contre son oreille, les yeux clos.

– Mmhveux ? maugréa-t-elle.

 _–_ Bonjour à toi aussi, lança-t-il sur un ton que Pansy jugea beaucoup trop enjoué.

 _–_ 'fais chier, grommela-t-elle pour toute réponse.

 _–_ Moi aussi je t'adore, Pans'.

La brunette grogna son déplaisir, ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami.

Sans cérémonie, Pansy raccrocha promptement.

Elle s'apprêtait à balancer son téléphone par terre lorsqu'il sonna à nouveau dans sa main. Exaspérée, elle décrocha avec la claire intention de faire regretter à Théodore le jour où il était né.

 _–_ Putain de bordel de putain de merde ! Fous-moi la paix espèce de conna—

 _–_ Charmant, l'interrompit une voix grave et froide.

Pansy se redressa immédiatement dans le lit, complètement réveillée cette fois-ci.

 _–_ Père, déglutit-elle avec difficulté, grimaçant contre l'horrible goût infect dans sa bouche.

 _–_  Où es-tu ?

 _–_  Pardon ?

L'agacement de l'homme d'affaires était palpable à travers la ligne. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'assaut d'un soudain mal de crâne.

 _–_ Tu as oublié, déclara-t-il avec dédain. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Me décevoir semble être ton passe-temps favori.

Elle enfonça ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans la paume de sa main et serra les dents à s'en donner mal à la mâchoire. Il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de répondre.

 _–_ Nous avons rendez-vous chez les Nott dans une demi-heure.

_Saloperie._

Elle s'en souvenait désormais. Deux jours auparavant, sa secrétaire lui avait envoyé un email à propos d'un déjeuner chez les parents de Théo.

_Théo._

La raison de son appel était maintenant évidente.

Elle allait le tuer. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

 _–_ Je serai là.

 _–_ Tu as intérêt.

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Elle avait envie d'hurler. De se rouler par terre et taper des poings et de gueuler jusqu'à en devenir aphone. Mais elle n'avait plus six ans et cela ne résoudrait rien.

D'humeur massacrante, elle écarta les couvertures et se dirigea, nue, vers la salle de bains. Le corps endormi de l'autre côté du lit ne remua pas, nullement affecté par ses états d'âme.

La salle de bains de son compagnon d'un soir était plus petite que la sienne, mais la douche à l'italienne était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Pansy se plaça sous le jet d'eau, réglant la température, savourant l'eau chaude qui coula sur sa peau. Elle essaya de se relaxer, mais l'appel qu'elle avait reçu de son géniteur résonnait encore dans son esprit.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Se retrouver dans la même pièce que son père et les parents de Nott était une torture vraiment trop cruelle pour un début de journée. Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait que Théo (ce traître) allait être là.

Pansy se savonna rapidement et arqua un sourcil en saisissant la bouteille de shampoing pour femme qu'elle découvrit près du gel douche. Flint ne lui avait pas parlé d'une éventuelle petite amie… Non pas que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

Elle finit de se laver, s'enroula dans une des serviettes en coton qui pendaient derrière la porte et rejoignit la chambre, cherchant ses vêtements qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Habillée, elle retrouva son sac par terre près d'une chaussure du jeune homme, et sortit dans le salon pour appeler son meilleur ami. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

 _–_ Connard, mordit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

 _–_  J'ai essayé de te prévenir, lui dit-il sur un ton rieur, et Pansy grogna.

 _–_ T'es déjà chez tes parents ?

 _–_ Non, répliqua-t-il sur un ton soudain sobre. Tu veux que je passe te prendre ?

 _–_ Tu me le dois bien, riposta-t-elle, encore amère.

 _–_ Ah mais pas du tout ma jolie, je t'ai appelée, c'est toi qui as choisi de me raccrocher au nez.

Sa migraine de toute à l'heure refit son apparition derrière ses yeux.

 _–_ Tu veux que je te ramène quoi ? s'enquit-il, sentant sûrement sa mauvaise humeur à l'autre bout du fil.

 _–_ Je pense que la robe que ta mère m'a offerte à Noël l'année dernière est de circonstance, soupira-t-elle.

Théodore ricana et Pansy savait qu'il revoyait sans doute l'atrocité verte en satin qu'elle avait déballée avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Le jeune homme avait trouvé l'instant absolument hilarant. Visiblement c'était toujours le cas.

 _–_ Crève, Nott, grommela-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle lui envoya un texto avec l'adresse de l'appartement et retourna dans la salle de bains à la recherche d'un sèche-cheveux. Qui sait ? Peut-être que la propriétaire du shampoing avait eu la gentillesse d'en laisser un.

::

Harry vérifia son portable pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Pas de message.

Aucun appel manqué.

Il passa ses mains moites contre son jean, sous la table, et reprit une gorgée d'eau.

Il était nerveux.

C'était complètement ridicule et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Sirius avait été là, il se serait franchement bien foutu de sa gueule.

Même si penser à son parrain le rendait toujours un peu mélancolique, Harry ne lui en voulait pas d'être tout le temps en voyage et souvent injoignable pendant de longues périodes. Sirius avait toujours été là pour lui, présent lorsqu'il en avait cruellement besoin et Harry était sincèrement heureux de savoir que son parrain faisait finalement ce pour quoi il s'était toujours passionné : la photographie.

Une passion qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs insufflée. Toutefois, contrairement à Sirius, Harry avait choisi de ne pas en faire son métier. Il préférait garder cela pour ses moments de temps libre, une sorte d'échappatoire qui lui permettait de s'exprimer librement.

Son travail à la radio était également quelque chose qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à faire. Et à présent qu'il avait sa propre émission, il se sentait de plus en plus épanoui. L'horaire nocturne collait même parfaitement avec son autre job à mi-temps en tant que maître de conférences à l'université.

Cela avait été l'activité de Sirius lorsqu'il avait décidé de poser ses valises pour s'occuper de lui. Il lui avait demandé de reprendre certaines de ses classes, avec l'accord du professeur principal, Nymphadora Tonks, qui avait été apparemment époustouflée par certains de ses clichés, qu'elle avait vus lors d'une des expositions de Sirius.

Harry avait accepté, emballé par l'idée de transmettre son savoir à son tour. Il avait d'abord été anxieux, mais sa première expérience s'était si bien déroulée qu'il entrait désormais en classe avec de larges sourires. Se retrouver devant un parterre de jeunes étudiants qui partageaient son amour pour la photographie était un des moments de la semaine qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il avait même dans l'idée d'organiser une petite exposition des meilleurs clichés du semestre pour le Nouvel An. Il fallait qu'il en touche un mot à Remus la prochaine fois qu'il irait le voir à sa galerie.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry sursauta légèrement. Tournant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent le sourire éclatant de Cho.

Il se redressa à la hâte, ses cuisses se cognant contre la table et l'enlaça d'un bras, tandis que l'autre retenait sa chaise qui faillit s'écraser aux pieds de la jeune femme. Celle-ci déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de faire le tour pour s'asseoir en face de lui, un sourire amusé au coin de la bouche.

 _–_ Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre, j'espère ? lui demanda-t-elle en accrochant son sac à l'arrière de sa chaise.

Harry secoua la tête bêtement, la faisant rire.

Cho posa ses coudes sur la table, son menton dans la paume de sa main droite et ancra son regard dans le sien.

 _–_ Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas changé, Harry.

L'attention de la belle asiatique se porta sur le serveur qui venait d'arriver à leur table, et elle manqua de ce fait l'expression abasourdie d'Harry.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? se demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il se raidit sur sa chaise et ses mains agrippèrent le menu qu'on lui tendait avec un peu trop de force.

Peut-être qu'après tout cela avait été une mauvaise idée d'accepter de la voir…

Cela faisait moins d'une minute qu'elle était là, et déjà Harry se sentait troublé.

_Respire, Potter, c'est qu'un déjeuner. Tu ne la verras sans doute plus après._

Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la carte, jetant un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui souriait toujours, occupée à parcourir la liste des plats.

C'était elle qui avait choisi le restaurant. Un lieu qu'il aurait préféré éviter à cause de ce qu'il représentait, et des nombreux souvenirs qui hantaient ses murs. Il avait consciemment évité de s'asseoir à ce qui avait longtemps été leur table, préférant prendre place à l'opposé de la vitre qui donnait sur la Tamise.

C'était sa façon de lui montrer que, justement, les choses avaient changé.

Apparemment, Cho n'avait pas saisi le message.

 _–_ Hey ! Ils ont encore notre plat préféré, s'exclama-t-elle en levant un sourire enthousiaste. Hamburger végétarien aux paillassons de légumes et ses chips de salsifis, lut-elle.

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer violemment. Il ressentait un haut le cœur rien qu'à l'énoncé. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait mangé cette horreur à un moment de sa vie. Avec le recul qu'il avait désormais, Harry se demanda sérieusement ce qui lui avait pris de devenir végétarien.

Quoi que « devenir » n'était pas vraiment le mot. Il avait plutôt prétendu l'être et s'était rendu malade à manger les mêmes choses que sa petite amie de l'époque qui, croyant dur comme fer qu'il adorait ça, l'avait traîné d'un restaurant végétarien à l'autre à travers Londres. Sirius avait trouvé cela particulièrement hilarant d'ailleurs, insistant même pour les accompagner un soir.

Bien entendu Harry avait refusé catégoriquement, mais son parrain avait alors appelé Cho à son insu.

Harry pouvait encore voir la scène. La jeune femme les avait traînés dans un petit gastro pub dans une ruelle tranquille. Elle connaissait les propriétaires, deux jumelles du nom de Patil. Padma était aux fourneaux (ou était-ce Parvati ? Harry ne savait plus) tandis que l'autre sœur s'occupait de la salle.

Sirius avait commandé un curry de légumes, et Harry aurait adoré se moquer de lui (c'était un carnivore confirmé) mais Cho l'aurait mal pris. En revanche, son parrain ne s'était pas gêné pour éclater de rire lorsque Cho avait quitté la table pour aller voir son amie en cuisine. Harry s'était empressé de recracher la bouchée de pizza au tofu et à l'aubergine (spécialité du chef, indiquait le menu) dans sa serviette en papier, avant de vider son verre de coca d'une traite.

Même le sucre n'avait pas réussi à recouvrir le goût immonde dans sa bouche.

Harry se racla la gorge, évitant le regard de Cho.

Mais la jeune femme ne le regardait pas. Elle venait de faire signe au serveur qu'ils étaient prêts à commander.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à côté de leur table et Harry leva la tête avec surprise.

 _–_ Deux hamburgers végéta-

 _–_  Hum, Cho ? la coupa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, interloquée mais ne se départant pas de son sourire.

 _–_  Je vais prendre un steak-frites, s'il vous plaît, annonça-t-il en regardant délibérément en direction du serveur.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi gênante, Harry aurait probablement ri de son expression ahurie.

 _–_ Oh… fit Cho, les sourcils froncés, une moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, mais l'atmosphère s'était visiblement tendue entre eux. Cho força finalement un sourire et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui ne semblait n'avoir qu'une hâte : fuir leur table au plus vite.

 _–_ Un seul hamburger végétarien, dans ce cas, dit-elle en lui tendant le menu.

Désormais seuls, Harry n'eut pas le choix que de croiser le regard de son ex-petite amie. Elle l'observait avec curiosité, sa tête légèrement penchée vers la droite.

– Tu manges de la viande maintenant ?

Harry lui décocha un sourire penaud, vidant le reste de son verre d'eau.

– J'ai une confession à te faire, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'en manger.

Les sourcils de Cho se haussèrent haut sur son front alors qu'elle le regardait avec incrédulité.

– Mais tu–, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, et d'éclater de rire.

C'était au tour d'Harry d'être étonné.

– Oh Harry, souffla-t-elle, sa voix légère et ses yeux brillants de quelque chose comme de l'admiration. Tu es sans doute le garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse.

Le jeune homme la regardait, les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il s'était toujours attendu à ce qu'elle le traite de tous les noms si jamais il s'aventurait à lui avouer son petit secret. Qu'elle lui rappelle quelle horreur c'était de tuer des animaux innocents pour se nourrir avant de lui jeter sa copie de « faut-il manger les animaux » de Jonathan Safran Foer sur la tronche.

La voir rire et le qualifier « d'adorable » avait été la dernière chose qui lui serait venue à l'esprit.

– Mon dieu, et dire que tu as mangé une pizza au tofu et à l'aubergine, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

– Sans gluten, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace.

Le rire de Cho redoubla. Harry se détendit visiblement dans sa chaise.

– Oh Harry, pardon, rit-elle.

Elle enveloppa sa main sur la table de la sienne et la serra faiblement.

Le contact, aussi innocent fût-il, provoqua comme un choc électrique qui remonta le long du bras d'Harry, faisant rater un battement à son cœur. Il déglutit et retira sa main lentement, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Ce n'était pas toujours…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant un mot qui ne la vexerait pas.

– Immangeable ? Immonde ? offrit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry lâcha un petit rire nerveux et acquiesça.

– Je suis devenu un grand fan du gâteau à la carotte, déclara-t-il.

– C'est déjà ça, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

::

Ils arrivèrent avec deux minutes d'avance. Pansy sortit de la voiture en premier, ses talons crissant sur le gravier de l'allée, et passa une main sur sa robe.

Elle avait déjà envie de se tirer.

Théo lui offrit son bras, lui accordant un sourire amusé.

– Prête, milady ?

– La ferme, grommela-t-elle en tirant sur le col de son manteau. Allons-y, qu'on en finisse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un geste ferme, avant de l'entraîner vers l'immense porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit instantanément, dévoilant un petit homme chauve aux oreilles décollées.

– Bienvenue, Monsieur Nott, Mademoiselle Parkinson, dit-il avec une petite révérence.

– Bonjour Dobby, répondit Théo, en lui tendant leurs manteaux.

– Bonjour Monsieur, vos parents et Monsieur Parkinson vous attendent dans le salon.

Ils le suivirent en silence, le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol en marbre italien résonnant contre les murs, tous ornés de portraits de la longue lignée prestigieuse des Nott.

Le cœur de Pansy battait si furieusement dans sa poitrine confinée par le corsage de la robe qu'elle considéra une seconde s'évanouir pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Mais elle se ravisa, sachant pertinemment que son père ne serait pas dupe. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de subir sa colère, en plus de son irritation.

Perseus Parkinson, nommé ainsi en hommage à son arrière-grand-père, était un homme au tempérament orageux et à l'ambition carnassière. Son mariage avec la mère de Pansy avait plus été une affaire d'argent qu'une histoire d'amour, tout comme leur divorce d'ailleurs. Peu de temps après, il avait épousé Narcissa Black-Malefoy, se moquant éperdument du scandale qui avait suivi.

La relation de Pansy avec son père était aussi creuse que celle qui avait uni ses parents. Perseus n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de rappeler à sa fille qu'il aurait préféré avoir un garçon. Un héritier, qu'il aurait pu prendre sous son aile, le modelant ainsi à son image. Ce qui liait la jeune femme à son géniteur n'était que son compte en banque. Et même l'argent qui aurait dû être le sien, selon les dernières volontés de ses grands-parents maternels, demeurait fermement sous le contrôle de cet homme que Pansy abhorrait.

Perseus ne se gênait aucunement pour le lui rappeler, profitant de son pouvoir pour la menacer au gré de ses envies et de ses desseins. Ce déjeuner forcé n'était qu'un point de plus dans une longue liste d'obligations qu'il lui imposait régulièrement.

Pansy n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se plier au joug de son père, au risque de se retrouver sans rien. Et tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini ses études…

– Pansy, ma chérie, s'exclama la mère de Théo en s'avançant vers elle. J'étais sûre que cette robe t'irait à merveille, rajouta-t-elle en plaçant deux baisers aériens de part et d'autre du visage de Pansy, ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se tourna alors vers son fils, et sembla incapable de se retenir d'arranger sa cravate avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Théo jeta un regard exaspéré à Pansy par-dessus la tête de sa mère, et sa meilleure amie eut un faible rictus.

– Pansy, retentit la voix de monsieur Nott derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui ressemblait tant à son fils, l'humour au fond des yeux en moins. Il avait une perpétuelle expression d'ennui sur le visage, que sa voix traînante ne faisait qu'accentuer.

Le quinquagénaire aux cheveux poivre et sel lui prit la main brièvement avant de poser son regard sur son fils. Il se contenta d'hocher de la tête vers Théo, qui répondit de la même manière.

Les rapports entre le père et le fils avaient toujours été quelque peu tendus. Cantankerous Nott, troisième du nom (Pansy s'était toujours demandée pourquoi la famille de son meilleur ami s'acharnait à garder ce prénom ubuesque au fil des générations), n'avait jamais été un père attentif ou affectueux. Il traitait son fils avec la formalité que l'on réserve généralement aux étrangers, peut-être aux cousins éloignés, mais certainement pas à la chair de sa chair. Il avait accueilli la naissance de son héritier avec un détachement déconcertant, une scène que la grand-mère de Théo avait racontée lors de chaque réunion familiale à laquelle Pansy avait eu le déplaisir d'assister.

 _– Il a levé la tête de son livre_ , commençait-elle toujours de sa voix aigüe et tremblotante _. Je lui ai montré l'enfant dans mes bras et il m'a demandé s'il comptait crier ainsi pendant longtemps, et que si c'était le cas, il faudrait peut-être envisager de déplacer la nurserie dans l'aile opposée du manoir._

Elle finissait toujours son anecdote avec un ricanement de vieille sorcière, et Pansy priait à chaque fois qu'elle s'étouffe avec son thé.

(La grand-mère de Nott était décédée d'une crise cardiaque dans son sommeil, quelques années auparavant. Pansy s'était dit que ça avait été une mort bien trop douce pour la mégère.)

– Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, ma chère fille.

Pansy sursauta légèrement, avant de se maudire d'avoir baissé sa garde en présence de son père. Elle lui fit face et força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Je le prends comme un compliment, père, dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Ce n'en était pas un, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Pansy savait pertinemment ce qu'il pensait de sa mère. Aux yeux de Perseus, Arabella Rowle-Parkinson-Avery (et bientôt Slughorn si Pansy en croyait sa mère) était une femme aux mœurs douteuses, que seule la conséquente fortune de sa famille avait rendue un tant soit peu intéressante. Il n'en avait plus eu l'utilité une fois qu'il avait mis la main sur la majorité de ses biens, mais son ego n'avait jamais supporté qu'elle se remarie, un mois plus tard, et à son ex-associé qui plus est. Pansy avait toujours trouvé cela particulièrement hypocrite de sa part – après tout, il avait bien sauté sur la veuve Malefoy alors que l'encre de sa signature en bas du contrat de divorce n'avait pas encore séché.

– Ce déjeuner est important, alors ne t'avise pas de tout gâcher, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille sur un ton froid. Sa poigne sur son bras se resserra et Pansy dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer.

Dobby choisit ce moment-là pour venir prévenir les maîtres de maison que le repas était servi. Son père la relâcha aussitôt, se déplaçant pour prendre le bras de la mère de Théo.

Pansy expira lourdement, lançant un regard désespérée vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

– Je te paie un verre après, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'ils suivaient les autres jusqu'à la salle à manger.

– Dis plutôt une dizaine, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

– Pas de problème.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois reteint les cheveux pour cette mascarade, souffla-t-elle, irritée.

Théo soupira faiblement.

– Je n'avais pas envie de rendre la situation plus tendue que nécessaire, rétorqua-t-il. Ma mère a beau adorer le vert, ta  _superbe_  robe en est la preuve, je doute qu'elle aurait sauté de joie en en voyant dans mes cheveux.

– C'est ridicule, on n'est plus au XIXème siècle, siffla Pansy entre ses dents serrés.

Théo n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Chacun prit place à la longue table, le père de Théo au bout, sa femme à sa gauche et le père de Pansy à sa droite. Théo s'assit à côté de sa mère et Pansy, la mort dans l'âme, se retrouva en compagnie de son géniteur.

– Comment va ta chère mère, Pansy ? lui demanda Mme Nott alors qu'une domestique était occupée à servir les entrées.

Pansy sentit son père se raidir à sa droite, et elle sourit intérieurement. Hélène Nott était une des rares personnes dans leur cercle social à évoquer sa mère sans malice. Les deux femmes avaient longtemps été amies, et malgré le fait qu'elles ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent ces dernières années, Hélène ne manquait jamais de demander des nouvelles à la jeune fille.

Et Pansy se faisait toujours un plaisir de répondre, consciente que cela exaspérerait son père au plus haut point, sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit.

– Très bien, merci. Elle vous embrasse, mentit-elle facilement.

En réalité, la brunette n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis plus de trois mois. Elle n'était pas vraiment proche de la quadragénaire, mais contrairement à son père, Pansy ne la détestait pas. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas vraiment connaître sa génitrice et, de ce fait, ressentait une certaine indifférence à son propos. Arabella avait toujours passé son temps à tomber amoureuse du premier homme qui lui consacrait la moindre attention, et Pansy avait donc grandi avec l'image d'une femme qui se pomponnait devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, choisissant les bijoux les plus brillants et la robe la plus flamboyante avant de la laisser en compagnie de Winky, la jeune domestique qui s'occupait d'elle durant son enfance.

– Vous devriez venir prendre le thé un de ces jours, j'ai très envie de la revoir, dit Mme Nott.

Et si Pansy n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle à cet instant, elle aurait sans doute manqué le regard furtif que la mère de Théo avait jeté vers Perseus.

Pansy vit la main de son père se serrer autour du couteau dans sa main et elle offrit son plus beau sourire à Hélène Nott à travers la table.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-elle. Je suis sûre que ma mère se fera une joie d'accepter.

Mme Nott hocha la tête, satisfaite. Pansy croisa le regard amusé de Théo en face d'elle, et baissa la tête sur son assiette afin d'éviter d'éclater de rire.

Son père se racla la gorge, la rappelant à l'ordre. Pansy savait qu'il n'allait pas la réprimander devant les Nott, mais n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait pris note de ce moment pour plus tard.

Le sourire de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres.

::

– Et comment se déroulent tes études, Théodore ? s'enquit M. Parkinson lorsque le plat principal fut servi.

Théo faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de purée et petits pois. C'était la première fois que le père de Pansy lui adressait la parole depuis leur arrivée. Il avait passé la plus grande partie du repas à discuter avec son père des dernières variations de la bourse et de leur prochaine partie de chasse.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de faire passer le tout avec une gorgée de son vin avant de répondre.

– Très bien, dit-il, cachant parfaitement sa surprise. Les partiels se terminent la semaine prochaine.

Perseus hocha la tête lentement, et Théo reporta son attention sur son assiette, sentant le regard de Pansy sur lui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, se dit-il. Le père de sa meilleure amie ne s'était jamais intéressé à sa vie.  _Jamais_.

Théo fronça légèrement les sourcils, préoccupé.

– J'ai croisé Severus l'autre jour au club, il n'avait que des compliments à ton égard, déclara l'homme sur un ton faussement nonchalant.

Cette fois-ici, Théo fut incapable de masquer son étonnement.

Le mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin s'accrut.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance…_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Théo détestait, c'était de se faire prendre au dépourvu. Ce qui était le cas, présentement.

Il coula un regard en direction de Pansy et vit qu'elle semblait encore plus choquée que lui. Il se serait probablement amusé de son expression médusée, si les yeux de Perseus n'avaient pas été posés sur lui avec autant d'intensité.

S'il attendait une réponse, il pouvait toujours courir.

Severus Rogue était un des rares amis de son père. Ils avaient étudié ensemble à Oxford et obtenu leurs diplômes en même temps. L'homme austère était le directeur du département de droit et son professeur principal. Théodore l'avait en horreur et il savait pertinemment que le sentiment était mutuel. Perseus Parkinson était en train de mentir (comme d'habitude), et Théodore n'appréciait pas de ne pas connaître la raison de ce mensonge.

– Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de voir Severus, déclara sa mère lorsque le silence de son fils persista un peu trop longtemps. Nous devons absolument l'inviter la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas mon cher ?

Théo vit son père hocher la tête sans rien dire, trop occupé à mastiquer les restes de son plat.

– Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion parfaite pour cela, répondit Perseus en plantant son regard dans celui de sa fille, puis dans celui de Théo.

Le jeune homme sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Son estomac se contracta avec angoisse.

Quelque chose était sous-entendue dans la remarque du père de sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose qui n'augurait rien de bon, à en juger par le sourire carnassier que l'homme affichait désormais.

Théo regarda sa mère, qui se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Il jeta un regard vers Pansy et remarqua qu'elle avait considérablement pâli.

Le désert arriva enfin, mais Théodore n'avait plus aucun appétit. Son cerveau travaillait à mille à l'heure, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

Pansy lui avait dit que cette invitation n'avait rien d'un simple déjeuner. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était paranoïaque, même s'il avait eu ses propres doutes sur le sujet. Il savait que Perseus l'avait fait exprès. C'était une de ses tactiques préférées ; déstabiliser pour mieux contrôler, avant de détruire ou d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Théo l'avait souvent vu à l'œuvre, surtout avec Pansy et quelques fois avec sa mère. La seule personne à n'avoir jamais cédé aux manières sournoises de Perseus, allant même jusqu'à retourner la situation en sa faveur, était Drago Malefoy.

Théodore s'était toujours dit que grandir avec Lucius Malefoy avait donné au blond les outils nécessaires pour tenir tête à Perseus Parkinson. Avoir Severus Rogue pour parrain n'avait fait qu'accentuer la rouerie du jeune homme. Théo avait toujours secrètement admiré cela chez Drago, tout en appréciant le fait qu'il n'utilisait jamais cet atout par pure méchanceté ou avec le machiavélisme dont faisait preuve Perseus autour de lui.

Penser à Drago lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de dire à Pansy qu'il avait non seulement vu son demi-frère, mais que celui-ci avait passé plus d'une heure dans leur apparemment. Il n'était pas sûr qu'aborder le sujet soit une bonne idée. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son demi-frère depuis un peu plus d'un an. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, en somme.

Théo ne l'avait pas reconnu au début, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé affalé sur le bar des Trois Balais. Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux avec sa bande de copains de fac quand il avait reconnu Malefoy que Bill, le barman, et l'un des propriétaires de l'établissement que Théo connaissait bien, tentait de réveiller, sans succès.

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malefoy le remercie de son assistance, loin de là. Même avant son accident, ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Il sentait aussi que le demi-frère de Pansy ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Toutefois, la violence et la rage qui avaient émané de Drago l'avait pris de cours. Théo s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas poussé le blond un peu trop loin, mais le voir si…  _défaitiste_ , si éteint et si infiniment différent de l'homme sûr de lui, à la limite de l'arrogance, et dont s'était toujours dégagé une incroyable aura qui commandait le respect, l'avait mis hors de lui.

Le Drago Malefoy qui lui avait foutu son poing dans la mâchoire n'était plus qu'une loque humaine en comparaison.

– … n'est-ce pas, Théodore ?

L'interpelé leva la tête et cligna des paupières, sortant de ses pensées violemment.

– Pardon, mère, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je réfléchissais.

Sa mère leva un sourcil, avant de secouer la tête légèrement.

– Comme ton père, dit-elle sur un ton amusé, et Théo se crispa imperceptiblement.

Il détestait quand elle le comparait à son père. Une partie de lui regretta d'avoir retiré son piercing à la langue et de s'être reteint les cheveux en noir.

– Je disais à Pansy que Kreattur fait les meilleurs soufflés au chocolat de toute la grande Bretagne, répéta sa mère. Mais je vois que tu n'as pas encore touché au tien, tout va bien ? C'est pourtant ton préféré…

Théodore s'empressa de prendre une cuillerée du dessert afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Perseus. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de montrer à l'homme que son petit jeu fonctionnait.

– Toujours aussi délicieux, approuva-t-il.

Sa mère lui offrit un sourire satisfait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la bouche du père de Pansy s'ourler d'un rictus narquois.

 _Va_ _te faire foutre, salopard_ , pensa Théo, irrité.

::

Pansy avait envie de disparaître. Le déjeuner, aussi délicieux fut-il, menaçait de remonter dans son œsophage pour finir sur le tapis persan du salon des Nott.

Elle avait poliment décliné le café que la mère de Théo lui avait offert et s'était retenue de lui demander un whiskey à la place. Avec un peu de chance, son père allait finir par lâcher ce qu'il mourait d'envie de leur annoncer et elle pourrait partir se saouler jusqu'au petit matin.

Mais à voir son géniteur discuter tranquillement avec M. Nott, Pansy se demandait si elle avait mal interprété la situation, et si rien de scandaleux n'allait lui tomber dessus.

– On devrait y aller, lui chuchota Théo assis à sa droite sur la méridienne en velours rouge.

– Tu sais très bien comment ils vont réagir si on le fait brusquement, rétorqua-t-elle.

Et par « ils », Pansy pensait surtout à son géniteur, qui ne manquerait pas de le lui faire payer par un moyen ou un autre, et toujours lorsqu'elle s'y serait le moins attendu.

– Je le sens pas, Pans'… fit son meilleur ami dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesça discrètement.

– Moi non plus, répliqua-t-elle. Je te l'avais dit.

– Non, je sais mais là… il s'interrompit et remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles noires. Je le sens pas, c'est tout, répéta-t-il. Y a quelque chose qui cloche, c'est pas comme d'habitude.

Il avait raison. Elle partageait la même sourde angoisse. Son père ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout le repas, et bien que cela l'ait soulagé, ce n'était pas nécessairement bon signe. S'il avait eu quelque chose à lui dire, un reproche à lui faire ou un avertissement à lui donner, il l'aurait fait à cet instant-là. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait ignorée, semblant plus intéressé par Théo.

Perseus ne s'était jamais intéressé à Théo, ni de près ni de loin.

Pansy savait qu'il trouvait que son meilleur ami manquait d'ambition et de ruse, et ne tolérait leur amitié que parce que les Nott étaient une noble famille qui jouissait non seulement d'une confortable fortune, mais également (et surtout) d'une réputation irréprochable, que beaucoup enviaient. Perseus y compris.

– Dobby ?

Le majordome apparut comme par magie.

– Je pense qu'il est temps de servir le champagne, dit Hélène Nott avec un sourire entendu en regardant le père de Pansy.

Ce dernier approuva d'un hochement de tête.

– Certainement, Madame, répondit Dobby avant de s'éclipser.

La main de Pansy qui reposait sur la cuisse de Théodore se crispa, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans le tissu et la peau. Son meilleur ami posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la sienne, mais la moiteur de sa paume eut l'effet contraire.

Le champagne arriva et Théo lui tendit une coupe lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas. Il l'aida même à se lever en saisissant doucement son coude. Ils se tinrent tous en une sorte de demi-cercle, et lorsque son père leva son verre, Pansy sentit ses jambes manquer de se dérober sous elle.

– Je voudrais porter un toast à la longue et riche amitié qui lie les Nott et les Parkinson depuis des générations, commença-t-il solennellement. Une amitié que nos enfants, ici présents, ont eu le bon sens de nourrir et de faire perdurer.

Pansy sentit Théo se raidir à ses côtés. Elle pensa vaguement, bêtement, que si elle s'évanouissait à ce moment-là, son meilleur ami aurait du mal à la retenir. Pansy avait soudain beaucoup de difficulté à respirer, et son cœur battait de façon irrégulière.

– Théodore, tu es un jeune homme plein d'avenir, poursuivit l'homme, son regard s'ancrant dans celui du jeune homme. Je suis convaincu que tu seras un grand avocat, et que tes accomplissements futurs rendront tes parents et moi-même très fiers.

Le sourire que ses lèvres esquissèrent ne fit qu'intensifier l'envie de vomir de Pansy. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Et la robe hideuse semblait s'être transformée en une sorte d'étau autour de son corps.

– Pansy, continua-t-il en portant son attention sur elle cette fois-ci.

Elle se força à croiser son regard et la boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre se durcit.

– Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de toi, ma  _chère_  fille, déclara-t-il, le vrai sens de ses mots évident dans ses prunelles bleues.

 _Je te hais aussi, mon cher père_ , pensa-t-elle, serrant sa main qui s'était mise à trembler.

– Tu as grandi si vite, une femme désormais, digne du nom Parkinson, dit-il.

Pansy ne remarqua pas le sourire attendri de la mère de Théo, trop occupée à essayer de se souvenir de comment respirer.

– Je suis fier d'être ton père, et d'offrir aujourd'hui ta main à ce gentleman qui, j'en suis persuadé, saura faire ton bonheur, comme il l'a fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Perseus leva son verre, imité dans son geste par une Mme Nott au comble du bonheur, et un M. Nott à l'expression impassible.

Pansy se retrouva dans les bras de la mère de Théo. Une étreinte qu'elle ne retourna pas, ses bras raides à ses côtés, sa coupe de champagne en équilibre précaire entre ses doigts.

Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, apparemment incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

De quel gentleman parlait-il ?

Sa main ?

Elle avait tellement chaud.

Sa vision se brouilla. L'acidité brûlante de la bile qu'elle s'était efforcée de refouler lui monta à la gorge.

Et Pansy s'évanouit.

::

Après avoir quitté Cho à la sortie du restaurant, Harry s'était empressé de retourner à la radio pour enregistrer le dernier segment de son émission et revoir la playlist. Une fois cela fait, le jeune homme s'assit derrière la console de son du studio vide, et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Hermione, comme promis.

– Alors ? vint la voix de la jeune femme à la troisième sonnerie.

Harry soupira lourdement.

– A ce point, hein ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton rieur.

– J'ai commandé un steak et elle n'a pas hurlé au scandale.

Hermione siffla à l'autre bout du fil.

– Eh bien, voilà qui est… positif ?

Il acquiesça lentement. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé également. La réaction amusée de Cho l'avait déstabilisé, le poussant même à se demander si la jeune femme n'avait pas changé. Après tout, lui n'était plus le même depuis leur rupture. Du moins, il aimait à le croire.

A dire vrai, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait accepté l'invitation de Cho Chang était une sorte de test personnel. Une façon pour lui de se prouver qu'il n'était plus cet adolescent timide et un peu trop docile dont le cœur s'emballait à la simple vue de la belle asiatique, lui faisant perdre la raison.

Le bilan après coup était quelque peu mitigé.

– Je suppose… lâcha-t-il finalement après un court silence.

– Tu sembles contrarié, Harry, releva Hermione. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se gratta la nuque pensivement.

– Hm… pas vraiment, je sais pas, soupira-t-il, ses doigts jouant avec les boutons de la console éteinte. C'était… pas étrange, mais différent.

– Différent ? C'est-à-dire ?

La voix d'Hermione semblait inquiète et Harry se reprocha immédiatement de lui avoir laissé percevoir son trouble.

– Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, expliqua-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle s'est comportée comme une amie et rien de plus, n'a pas vraiment abordé notre passé, et le prénom de Cédric-je-m'adore-Diggory n'est pas une seule fois sortie de sa bouche.

– Je vois, fit la jeune femme après un instant de pause. Et tu penses que vous allez vous revoir ?

C'était une bonne question.

A laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

Cho n'avait rien dit à ce propos et lui non plus. La jeune femme s'était contentée de déposer un baiser sur sa joue en le remerciant pour le déjeuner et avait hélé un taxi.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as envie de la revoir ? s'enquit sa meilleure amie d'une voix hésitante.

Une autre bonne question.

– Je ne sais pas non plus, dit-il en se passant encore une fois la main dans les cheveux.

Harry n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Cho était une grande partie de son passé, ils avaient vécu d'innombrables choses ensemble. Mais il y avait aussi une sorte de nuage noir qui planait sur les souvenirs concernant la beauté asiatique. Elle lui avait fait goûté au bonheur plus d'une fois… mais elle était également celle qui l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser emporter par la tornade d'émotions que Cho faisait irrémédiablement naître en lui. Il se l'était promis le jour où, brisé par leur rupture et rongé de remords de n'avoir pas vu les messages désespérés d'Hermione, il était allé à l'hôpital pour se faire jeter de là (à juste titre) par sa meilleure amie.

– Bref, c'était qu'un déjeuner histoire de prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, et rien de plus, conclut-il. T'es toujours à l'université ?

Un changement de sujet s'imposait. Il aurait bien assez le temps de ressasser tout ça plus tard ce soir. Peut-être qu'il irait prendre quelques clichés de nuit après son émission. Cela avait toujours eu un effet apaisant lorsque ses pensées se faisaient tumultueuses.

Un lourd soupir lui parvint de l'autre côté de la ligne. Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Ça va ?

– Oui, non… j'en sais rien.

Harry ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots. C'était toujours le cas avec Hermione ; si on la poussait trop, elle finissait inévitablement par se refermer. Elle ne se livrait pas facilement, et Harry avait compris depuis longtemps que cela avait un rapport avec sa mère.

Mme Granger était quelqu'un de froid, à l'aspect sévère et dont l'autorité était redoutable et intimidante. Ce n'était pas une personne qui accordait beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments de sa fille. Tout ce qui avait jamais importé aux yeux de cette femme était qu'Hermione brille académiquement. Et cette dernière s'était acharnée à rendre sa mère heureuse tout au long de son enfance et de son adolescence.

Hermione avait même suivi le plan établi par sa mère pour ses études supérieures. Cependant, tout avait volé en éclats lorsque Drago Malefoy était entré dans la vie de la jeune femme. Tomber amoureuse de Malefoy avait donné à Hermione ce courage et cette liberté qu'Harry avait toujours entraperçus chez elle mais qu'elle-même n'avait jamais été capable de voir.

Le plongeur professionnel avait été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver à sa meilleure amie, à l'époque.

Et la pire, à présent.

– Je dois aller dîner ce soir chez mes parents, dit-elle finalement d'une voix fatiguée. Les Londubat seront là également.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait assisté qu'une seule fois à un dîner à la table de Mme Granger. Sirius et lui venaient à peine d'emménager et ils avaient été invités chez les Granger lorsqu'Hermione s'était mise à passer plus de temps chez eux que dans sa propre maison. Il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir clairement, mais l'impression qui demeurait de cette expérience était un grand sentiment oppressant d'intense malaise.

– Tu y vas seule ?

Le long silence qui suivit sa question était criard de sens. Harry avait envie d'aller trouver Malefoy et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Ce que le blond faisait subir à Hermione était innommable. Harry ne comptait plus les fois où il avait été à deux doigts de prendre sa meilleure amie par le bras et de l'emmener aussi loin que possible de cette relation qui était en train de la tuer à petit feu.

Peut-être devrait-il le faire ? Il savait qu'Hermione lui en voudrait, mais si cela pouvait aider la jeune femme à réaliser que c'était là la seule solution, Harry était prêt à en subir les conséquences.

– Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux, offrit-il doucement.

– C'est très gentil de ta part, Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix dans laquelle il pouvait percevoir un léger sourire. Mais je ne veux pas te faire subir ça.

Harry se redressa dans sa chaise.

– Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, déclara-t-il fermement. Je peux te rejoindre à l'université et on prend ta voiture jusqu'à là-bas.

– Merci Harry, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, insista-t-elle. Et puis je ne suis pas à l'université.

– T'es chez toi ?

– Oui, je voulais… elle s'interrompit et le poing d'Harry se crispa. Laisse tomber, finit-elle dans un souffle.

– Hermione…

– C'est rien, Harry, c'est pas grave, dit-elle sur un ton peu convaincant.

– Non, répliqua-t-il, sa voix un peu plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait voulue. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, et j'ai respecté ton…  _omerta_  à ce sujet jusqu'ici, mais s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

Hermione demeura silencieuse.

– Tu ne peux pas tout garder en toi, tu vas finir par–

– Je lui ai demandé de venir, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Et il… ça s'est très mal passé, très, très mal même, termina-t-elle d'une voix faible qu'il ne reconnut pas.

– Il quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'exclama Harry, alarmé.

Son esprit se brouilla d'images de Malefoy maltraitant Hermione dont la plupart n'avait absolument aucun sens. Le blond était peut-être un petit con égoïste, toutefois il n'y avait rien dans le passé du couple qui méritait que ses pensées s'emballent de la sorte. Harry se força à inspirer profondément.

– Harry, non ! s'écria Hermione choquée. Comment peux-tu, non…

– Désolé, fit-il, penaud. Je me fais du souci pour toi, c'est tout.

Elle se tut et Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas simplement raccrocher.

– Il a refusé de venir, dit-elle alors. Je suis rentrée plus tôt pour… je sais pas, lui donner une seconde chance, je suppose.

Elle s'arrêta et soupira longuement.

– Il n'est pas à l'appartement, je ne sais pas où il est, continua-t-elle, et Harry pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

– Je vais aller avec toi chez tes parents, décida-t-il, intraitable.

– Harry, non, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais bien que ma mère…

– Elle ne m'aime pas, je sais, finit-il à sa place. Je m'en fiche, c'est pas comme si j'allais emménager chez elle, ce n'est qu'un dîner.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit redonna espoir à Harry. Elle était sur le point de craquer, il pouvait le sentir.

– Et puis, franchement, tu ne veux pas voir la tête qu'elle va faire en me voyant avec toi ? lança-t-il sur un ton taquin.

– Harry Potter, tu peux être si machiavélique des fois…

– Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Nouveau silence. Puis un soupir résigné.

– Je t'attends en bas à huit heures trente, dit-elle. Et ne t'avise pas d'être en retard ou j'y vais seule.

– Je serai là.

Une promesse qu'il était sûr de tenir.

Harry raccrocha, à la fois soulagé d'avoir réussi à la convaincre et quelque peu anxieux à l'idée de devoir se retrouver à la table de Mme Granger.

Cependant, pour Hermione, il était prêt à endurer ça et plus. Avec un petit sourire, Harry se dit que Sirius aurait fait la même chose, sans aucun doute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de Drago ni d'Hermione dans ce chapitre, je sais. Mais, le suivant sera centré sur eux, c'est promis. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :)


	5. Chapter 5

**.V.**

I close my eyes and go back in time  
I can see you're smiling, you're so alive  
we were so young, we had no fear  
we were so young, we had no idea  
that life was just happening  
life was just happening

**Souvenirs, Switchfoot**

**oOo**

– Souris-moi.

A moitié couchés sous le frais ombrage d'un des arbres du parc, là où ils avaient décidé de piqueniquer, il leva la tête de son livre, l'air particulièrement perplexe face à la requête de la jeune femme.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Souris-moi, c'est tout.

Désinvolte, elle haussa les épaules, ne se départant pas du doux sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je sourirais ? insista-t-il, réprimant tout de même l'envie de s'exécuter en remontant le bouquin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, cachant ses lèvres.

– Parce que tu m'aimes.

Tout simplement.

La réponse fut prononcée sur un ton qui suggérait une évidence. Il ne put retenir un rire.

– Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il, taquin. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Lui ôtant le bouquin des mains, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe à ses côtés, et posa doucement sa joue sur sa cuisse. Les yeux clos, elle demeura ainsi silencieuse. Une légère brise vint jouer dans le feuillage verdoyant du chêne qui les tenait à l'abri du soleil de l'après-midi.

Il baissa les yeux, contemplant son visage serein, marqué de l'ombre des feuilles au-dessus d'eux.

Il sourit sans qu'elle n'en soit témoin.

– Tu sais…

Elle se tut, laissant planer le silence du parc entre eux. C'était un silence apaisant, bercé des lointains rires des enfants qui jouaient dans le square quelques mètres plus loin. C'était reposant, comme silence. C'était exactement ce qu'il leur fallait pour se retrouver ensemble, enfin.

– Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je souriais toujours ? questionna-t-elle doucement, ne désirant sans doute pas briser la quiétude autour d'eux.

Distraitement, sa main joua avec les quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur les oreilles de la jeune femme.

– Parce que je t'aime ?  
– Exactement, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette réponse l'émut. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et croisa son regard.

– Je souris parce que je le sais, sans que tu me le dises. Je souris parce que je ressens la même chose. Toi, tu l'exprimes par de petites attentions que parfois tu ne remarques pas toi-même, et moi, je souris.

Elle se redressa brièvement, et ses lèvres scellèrent les siennes, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

– Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras, je continuerai de sourire, dit-elle. Pour toi.  
– Alors tu vas finir par avoir des crampes aux joues, opposa-t-il, sur un ton léger, un rictus espiègle au coin des lèvres.

Elle lui pinça la joue.

_– Tais-toi et souris-moi._

Drago ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard morne croisa le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait une tâche grisâtre dans un coin. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Une fuite dans l'appartement d'en haut ? Il devrait peut-être appeler quelqu'un…

Il soupira lourdement, rabattant un bras sur son visage.

_Pathétique._

Il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'appeler qui que ce soit. Il s'en foutait de savoir si cette décoloration était la conséquence d'une fuite ou le signe précurseur d'un imminent effondrement.

Il tentait simplement de détourner son esprit des vestiges du rêve dont il venait d'émerger. Ou plutôt du souvenir que son subconscient avait jugé bon de lui rappeler dans son sommeil.

C'était de la triche, un coup bas – il n'avait pas dû se soûler assez la veille et ses démons avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour le torturer sans merci.

Après tout,  _il n'est pire douleur que le souvenir du bonheur au temps de l'infortune,_  comme l'avait si bien décrit Dante, un de ses auteurs préférés.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient gras et trop longs, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, cela le dérangea. Dire qu'il fut un temps où son apparence était une source d'orgueil… il avait toujours pris soin de lui, pas au point du narcissisme mais l'importance du paraître lui avait été inculquée depuis son plus jeune âge. Il se dit vaguement que Narcissa aurait une syncope si elle le voyait aujourd'hui.

Il se redressa dans le canapé, et se gratta le bras pensivement. Pas de migraine à l'horizon. Pas d'envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux mais dut les rouvrir brutalement en constatant que les lambeaux du rêve s'accrochaient encore à ses rétines.

Son visage.

Ses mains.

Ses lèvres.

Son sourire.

Un mélange de couleurs et de sensations passées, et le son de sa voix – un écho lointain.

Ses poings se serrèrent sur le rebord du sofa.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Le fantôme de la dispute d'hier planait encore dans le salon que le soleil du jour baignant généreusement à travers les larges vitres panoramiques. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le mur où sa canette s'était écrasée, propulsée par sa furie, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace du bordel qu'il avait foutu là, avant de tout laisser derrière lui pour aller se bourrer la gueule.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de reste de sa nuit ; preuve qu'il avait réussi à s'enivrer jusqu'à l'oubli. Cela ne collait pas avec sa théorie initiale – sa subite réminiscence n'était donc pas le résultat d'une ivresse inachevée, mais la conséquence de sa culpabilité lancinante.

Drago n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être emporté de cette manière. Il avait vu rouge ; son esprit déjà nébuleux sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il avait passé la journée à consommer s'était complètement voilé, et il avait perdu tout contrôle à l'insulte avortée de la jeune femme.

Fils de—

Fils de—

 _Fils de pute_ , termina une voix terrifiante de familiarité et il porta une main à sa tempe, tentant de réprimer le souvenir qui s'y rattachait. Il n'avait pas besoin de déterrer ce souvenir d'enfance, en plus de tout le reste.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller aussi loin, mais dans sa colère (comme lui dans sa rage), elle avait inconsciemment voulu frapper là où ça ferait mal. Mais c'était Hermione, Hermione qui abhorrait blesser les autres, qui avait la méchanceté gratuite en horreur et elle avait réussi à refréner son envie de se venger à temps. Contrairement à lui.

Il l'avait poussée trop loin. Drago en était cruellement conscient et à la lumière du jour, l'esprit clair et le corps vide, cette pensée était insoutenable.

Il avait  _vraiment_  besoin d'un verre.

L'horloge au mur indiquait douze heures trente. Il n'aimait pas sortir avant la tombée de la nuit mais une exception était de mise. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle allait rentrer plus tôt pour tenter de le convaincre de l'accompagner chez ses parents, et il était hors de question qu'ils rejouent la même scène de ménage qu'hier.

Changer d'avis était impossible. Le regret pouvait bien le bouffer de l'intérieur, il ne comptait pas céder sur ce point. C'était trop lui en demander. Beaucoup trop.

 _Tu n'es qu'un lâche_ , railla la voix dans sa tête.

_Un lâche._

_Un lâche._

_Un lâche._

Il prit sa main dans sa tête, agrippant ses cheveux avec rage, mais la voix persista.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en finis pas, une fois pour toute ? Après tout… tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur semblait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, une soudaine migraine lui vrilla les tempes et il avait envie d'hurler, d'hurler, d'hurler. Il avait l'impression que les murs allaient l'engloutir. Il devait sortir de là.

Il avait  _désespérément_ besoin d'un verre.

Drago tira son fauteuil roulant et le déplia à la hâte dans un fracas de métal. Il se hissa dedans et claqua la porte derrière lui, son manteau sur les genoux.

Dans l'appartement désert, le téléphone sonna dans le vide.

::

Si l'humiliation pouvait tuer, Pansy se dit qu'elle serait sans aucun doute raide morte à l'heure qu'il est. Assise sur le lit d'hôpital, ses jambes se balançant au-dessus du sol, elle tenta de réprimer l'envie de se gratter partout. Des plaques rougeâtres parsemaient encore son corps, mais elle respirait normalement désormais. L'urticaire qui menaçait de la rendre folle était surtout due à l'informe chemise qu'une infirmière l'avait obligée à porter. Sur une chaise non loin du rideau qui l'isolait des autres patients des urgences, la robe verte à vomir gisait en lambeaux, courtoisie des secours qui l'avaient transportée jusqu'ici.

Le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu une réaction allergique à quelque chose qu'elle avait ingéré. Pansy avait argué qu'elle n'était allergique à rien, sauf peut-être à son père. Théodore était promptement intervenu, escortant le jeune homme à l'expression perplexe hors de la pièce.

Elle pouvait les voir plus loin, une infirmière les avait rejoints avec ce que Pansy espérait être le formulaire de sortie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici une seconde de plus et avait catégoriquement refusé de les laisser lui faire subir plus de tests.

La mère de Théo avait déjà appelé trois fois pour avoir des nouvelles de sa ''future belle-fille''. Pansy grogna à cette pensée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son père ait orchestré une telle chose. C'était absolument ridicule ! Il n'avait aucun droit de la forcer à épouser qui que ce soit, encore moins son meilleur ami.

Pansy soupira lourdement – bien sûr qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait fait que ça, tout au long de sa vie. La seule concession qu'elle avait réussie à lui arracher se rapportait au choix de ses études. Elle aurait peut-être dû le voir venir…

Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avait-il à gagner à la marier à Théodore ? Les parents de son meilleur ami étaient toujours vivants et en parfaite santé – si c'était l'héritage qu'il convoitait, il n'avait aucun moyen de mettre la main dessus. Un détail lui échappait, une partie du puzzle restait un mystère total et cela allait la rendre dingue.

– Pans' ?

Théodore la sortit de ses pensées, une main posée sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

– Dis-moi qu'on peut y aller, s'il te plaît, grimaça-t-elle en se levant. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et lui rendit son manteau.

– On rentre, dit-il en l'aidant à enfiler le vêtement.

Pansy le laissa faire, suivant ses gestes des yeux alors qu'il plaçait ses chaussures à ses pieds. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres à sa sollicitude spontanée.

– Théo ? l'interpela-t-elle doucement.

– Hm ?

Elle attendit qu'il croise son regard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Elle détesta immédiatement la note de désespoir dans sa voix. Mais Théo se contenta de lui sourire.

– Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? On ferait de beaux bébés pourtant, la charia-t-il, ponctuant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil complice.

Pansy rit et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça aussitôt, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

– Ne t'en fais pas, lui chuchota-t-il. Je te promets que je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce merdier.

Elle resserra son étreinte brièvement avant de le relâcher.

– Allons-y, déclara-t-elle, feignant un enthousiasme qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Tu me dois dix verres.

Théo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils quittèrent l'hôpital sans plus un mot.

::

Seule dans le noir, Hermione se repassait la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry. Elle avait accepté de le laisser venir parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de voir sa mère. C'était une peur illogique, complètement aberrante, et elle en était amèrement consciente. Elle n'était plus une enfant, bon sang, elle avait l'âge d'en avoir un !

Non pas qu'elle en voulait – ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Avant, peut-être qu'elle aurait considéré l'idée… mais dans la situation présente, c'était hors de question.

Ils avaient brièvement abordé le sujet un soir de mai, bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que le préservatif avait craqué. L'incident n'avait pas eu de répercussions majeures puisqu'elle avait eu ses règles deux jours plus tard – à son plus grand soulagement (et sans doute à celui de Drago également). Cela remontait aux débuts de leur relation, lorsqu'elle n'habitait pas encore avec lui; lorsqu'ils n'habitaient même pas la même ville.

Hermione soupira gravement et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens et cela ne l'aidait pas. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était une dose supplémentaire de stress.

Elle jeta un regard vers le fauteuil qu'il occupait d'habitude, se demandant pour la énième fois où il était passé. D'habitude, Drago ne sortait qu'à la nuit tombée, et elle avait compté sur ça en décidant de rentrer tôt, sûre de le trouver à peine réveillé aux alentours de seize heures. Cependant, l'appartement était vide et silencieux à son arrivée.

Elle l'aurait bien appelé, mais il avait cessé d'utiliser son portable depuis longtemps – un autre mur érigé entre lui et son passé. Lorsque ses amis, son équipe de natation et les gens qu'il connaissait n'avaient plus réussi à le joindre, c'était vers elle que les appels inquisiteurs s'étaient tournés. Hermione avait serré les dents et menti à tout le monde… avant qu'elle aussi ne cessât de répondre. Ils avaient fini par lâcher l'affaire au bout de quelques mois.

Étrangement, elle leur en avait voulu. Cela n'avait aucun sens, et elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi cela l'avait agacée, alors même qu'elle s'était sentie soulagée de ne plus avoir à répondre à leurs intarissables questions. Et puis un soir, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'elle guettait chaque bruit, chaque son qui annoncerait son retour, Hermione s'était rendu compte que la raison était simple : contrairement à elle,  _eux_  avaient la possibilité de se retirer de sa vie quand bon leur semblait. C'était d'une facilité presque indécente – il suffisait de supprimer le numéro, et de ne plus y penser.

Et aussi exécrable que cela puisse paraître, Hermione avait réalisé qu'elle les enviait.

Cette conclusion avait promptement été reléguée au fin fond de son esprit, là où la pensée coupable ne pourrait pas la martyriser.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ignorer ce sentiment s'avérait de plus en plus ardu. Inconsciemment, les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur le pan de mur qu'elle avait dû nettoyer le matin même. Elle avait encore du mal à avaler leur dispute de la veille. Elle s'était crue préparée à son refus, mais la virulence dont il avait fait preuve l'avait poussée à perdre son sang-froid. Elle qui avait toujours réussi à s'arrêter avant que ses paroles ne dépassent sa pensée…

Hermione grogna de frustration, ses mains serrant avec force l'oreiller qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait failli le traiter de—

Son esprit censura l'insulte et elle ferma les yeux, revoyant le choc dans les yeux gris de Drago. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, avant que la constante colère sourde et bouillonnante du jeune homme n'explose entre eux. Cela l'avait prise de court – la violence dont il avait fait preuve était survenue de nulle part.

Jamais, pas une seule fois au cours des sept années qui formaient la mosaïque leur histoire, il n'avait montré ne serait que l'ombre d'un tel comportement. La frustration, l'irritation, la colère, voire la rage, oui – mais jamais la violence. Les portes qui claquent ne comptaient pas. Elle en avait claqué plus que lui à vrai dire.

Elle ne l'avait pas admis à Harry, et elle avait encore du mal à se l'avouer à elle-même, mais la vérité était qu'elle avait eu peur. Le voir ainsi… cela l'avait pétrifiée de terreur. Cependant, cette crainte poignante n'était pas pour sa propre sécurité. Malgré sa consternation face à son attitude belliqueuse, Hermione restait convaincue qu'il était absolument incapable de porter la main sur elle, peu importait les summums que sa fureur atteindrait.

Non, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui.

Elle avait peur  _pour_  lui.

Il était en train de se perdre, de sombrer, et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider. Tant qu'il ne se résoudrait pas à faire des efforts pour s'en sortir, Hermione n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et ça la tuait. Sa cuisante impuissance était un poids qui menaçait de la faire couler elle aussi.

Quelque chose devait changer. C'était évident, mais Hermione ne savait pas  _quoi._

Et l'instant était très mal choisi pour penser à ça.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge au mur. Huit heures moins quart. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare.

Lentement, elle replaça le coussin à sa place sur le sofa et partit s'enfermer sous la douche, la mort dans l'âme.

::

– Théo ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il leva la tête vers Bill Weasley. Le barman le regardait avec inquiétude. Théodore força un sourire.

– Désolé, tu disais ?

– Tu devrais ramener ta copine, dit-il, désignant Pansy d'un geste de la tête.

Théo se retourna vers le fond du pub. Près des tables de billard, Pansy était en train de danser sur la musique du jukebox avec deux mecs qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air particulièrement éméchés, surtout Pansy qui, les yeux fermés et sans retenue, se déhanchait dans sa robe trop moulante contre le plus grand des deux.

La jeune femme rit aux éclats lorsque l'autre lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle passa une main contre son torse et se colla à lui, ignorant royalement l'homme derrière elle qui ne retira pas ses mains de ses hanches pour autant.

– Laisse, elle en a besoin après la journée qu'elle vient d'avoir, répondit finalement Théo en vidant son verre de bière.

– T'en a parlé à Charlie ? s'enquit Bill en passant un coup de torchon sur le bar.

Théo secoua la tête, regardant la mousse qui s'accrochait encore au bord du verre.

– Je me voyais mal annoncer à mon petit ami, par téléphone, que je suis fiancé à ma meilleure amie, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je m'imaginais un jour devoir avoir avec lui…

– Vous avez des familles de barjots, fit Bill en remplissant le verre de son ami.

Théodore se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de reporter son attention sur Pansy.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul homme avec elle. Elle était accrochée à son cou et il avait ses mains sur ses fesses. Théo remarqua que l'autre prétendant s'était rassis à l'une des tables et fixait les deux danseurs avec irritation, un verre de vodka à la main.

– Tu devrais parler à Charlie, insista Bill. Tel que je te connais, tu vas tenter de trouver une solution, et tu auras besoin de lui pour ça.

– Je sais, répliqua Théo en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Et je vais lui dire, demain.

– Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Tu me l'as bien dit à moi, je vois pas ce qui-

– Bill, l'interrompit Théo avec un brin d'agacement, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je te l'ai dit parce que t'es comme un frère, parce que tu as tout de suite accepté ma relation avec ton frère, que tu ne nous as jamais jugés. Mais j'ai besoin de ce soir pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, parce que j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends toujours pas à quel jeu Perseus Parkinson est en train de jouer.

Bill ne dit rien pendant un moment. Et puis, lentement, il hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de Théodore.

– Tout ira bien, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

 _Je l'espère_ , pensa Théo en lui décochant un faible sourire en réponse.

Mais la vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait passé la journée à tenter de trouver une explication logique à ces fiançailles saugrenues, sans succès. Désemparé, et inquiet pour Pansy, il était même allé dans son désarroi jusqu'à appeler Drago. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse, et avec du recul, cela valait peut-être mieux.

Il n'avait toujours pas dit à Pansy qu'il avait croisé son demi-frère ici-même il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait d'abord hésité à emmener Pansy aux Trois Balais ce soir ; l'éventualité de rencontrer Malefoy était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Mais aller en boîte n'était pas une bonne idée et il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'est que lorsque Bill lui avait confié qu'il n'avait plus revu le jeune homme depuis cette nuit fatidique que Théodore s'était enfin détendu.

– Je rentre, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Il se retourna vers Pansy et l'haleine alcoolisée de la jeune femme le frappa de plein fouet. L'homme qu'elle avait choisi attendait près de la porte et Théodore nota qu'il tenait à peine sur ses pieds, ses yeux vitreux et flous.

Il en était hors de question.

Théo saisit le poignet de sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'éloigner et descendit du tabouret.

– Si tu veux rentrer, on y va, dit-il sur un ton calme. Mais tu n'iras nulle part avec ce type.

Pansy se dégagea si violemment qu'elle faillit se retrouver par terre. Il la retint in extremis, agrippant ses épaules avec force.

– Pans'… commença-t-il.

– Non ! C'est pas parce que mon salopard de père a décidé de  _t'offrir ma main_ que ça te donne soudain le droit de me contrôler ! s'écria-t-elle en tentant de s'écarter de lui, mais Théodore ne la lâcha pas.

Il planta son regard dans le sien en colère.

– Pansy, tu es trop ivre,  _il_ est trop ivre, tu rentres avec moi, un point c'est tout.

– LÂCHE-MOI ! somma-t-elle.

– Hey mec, laisse-la, intervint l'inconnu en s'approchant d'un pas chancelant.

La seconde d'après, Bill apparut aux côtés de Théodore.

– Zacharias, n'insiste pas ou je vais te demander de partir, dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

– J'pars pas sans elle, déclara le dénommé Zacharias, posant une main sur la hanche de Pansy.

Théodore tira sa meilleure amie contre lui mais elle lutta et réussit à se défaire de sa prise.

– Viens, poupée, on y va, dit Zacharias en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

– Non, fit Théo en saisissant l'avant-bras gauche de Pansy.

– Zacharias, je t'ai dit de dégager, dit Bill en avançant d'un pas, la menace claire dans sa voix.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et un homme à la carrure imposante apparut à l'entrée.

– Y'a un problème, Bill ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Les quatre levèrent la tête dans la direction du nouveau venu. Théo vit Bill esquisser un rictus narquois.

– Hagrid, il semblerait que notre ami Smith ne veuille plus nous quitter, répondit le barman en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Zacharias tressaillit visiblement sous le regard intimidant d'Hagrid et retira son bras des épaules de Pansy.

– Tu devrais y aller mon garçon, tu t'es assez amusé pour ce soir, lui dit-il en posant une grosse main derrière son dos.

Zacharias s'écarta rapidement de Pansy et quitta le pub aussi rapidement que son état d'ébriété lui permettait.

Hagrid et Bill ricanèrent et Théodore les remercia d'un bref hochement de tête. Les deux hommes se retirèrent derrière le bar, laissant le jeune homme avec sa meilleure amie.

Pansy semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Théo soupira.

Ils auraient dû rester à l'appartement.

_Foutu Perseus, tu me le payeras._

– Pans', viens on y va, tenta-t-il doucement.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée, ses yeux noirs et furieux.

– On rentre, répondit-il simplement en la tirant vers la porte.

Elle refusa de bouger.

– Pansy, s'il te plaît…

Elle repoussa son bras violement et quitta le pub avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

– Désolé Bill, je passerai te régler demain, dit-il avant de partir à sa suite.

Il soupira de soulagement en la trouvant debout devant sa voiture.

– Ouvre la porte, je me gèle, fit-elle entre ses dents, et il réalisa qu'elle avait laissé son manteau dans le bar.

Théodore s'exécuta. Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence tendu, mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas – c'était toujours mieux que de la savoir Dieu sait où avec le premier venu, en train de se détruire.

::

Assise droite comme un i sur une des chaises de l'ère victorienne que sa mère avait rapportées d'Italie (un détail qui avait été souligné par trois fois depuis le début du dîner), Hermione se surprenait à vouloir voir Drago.

Là.

Tout de suite.

Maintenant.

Mais Drago n'était pas là, et il ne risquait sûrement pas de débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre, comme une sorte de prince charmant/superhéros.

_J'aurais dû le prendre comme prétexte, tiens. Pour une fois qu'il fait un truc qui aurait pu me servir…_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant cette pensée. Il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ça. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence – la présence de Drago n'aurait absolument rien arrangé, car l'homme qui hantait son appartement n'était même plus l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

S'efforçant d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de sa mère, posé sur elle depuis le début de la soirée, Hermione se plongea dans son assiette, feignant un appétit qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle savait que sa supercherie ne pourrait pas durer et que sa mère finirait par la forcer à participer à la conversation autour de la table. Conversation qui, évidemment, n'incluait pas Harry ; sa mère ayant apparemment décidé d'ignorer la présence (indésirable) du jeune homme.

– Alors dis-nous, Hermione, commença Catherine Granger de sa voix légèrement rauque et pourtant d'une féminité saisissante.

Résignée, Hermione leva la tête. Elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter à la vue de la lueur froide dans les yeux de sa mère.

– Oui ? articula-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.  
– Depuis combien de temps avez-vous rompu, Drago et toi ? s'enquit sa mère sur ton faussement neutre, avant de reprendre une bouchée de son plat comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione se raidit et du coin de l'œil, elle vit la main d'Harry se serrer violemment sur son couteau.

– Nous n'avons pas rompu, mère, répondit la jeune femme, aussi calmement que possible.  
– Ah bon ? s'étonna Catherine avec brio. Pourquoi diable n'est-il donc pas venu avec toi dans ce cas ?

Hermione retint un soupir. Elle avait espéré que le sujet ne serait pas évoqué à table, devant les Londubat. Apparemment sa mère n'avait aucun scrupule à plonger sa fille dans l'embarras, invités présents ou non. La professeure de littérature se força à avaler un morceau de son rôti pour justifier le silence qui s'était un peu trop étendu.

– Il avait… des trucs à faire, lâcha-t-elle finalement, se reprochant de ne pas avoir pensé à élaborer un mensonge plus crédible.

– A neuf heures du soir ? Voilà qui est étrange, rétorqua sa mère.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rattraper la situation mais Catherine Granger ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, se tournant vers Mme Londubat.

– C'est fort dommage que Neville n'ait pas pu être des nôtres, ce soir, déclara-t-elle avec un air faussement dépité.

Alice Londubat lui offrit un sourire désolé et hocha la tête.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, entre ses recherches et ses horaires à l'hôpital, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se libérer, dit-elle, la fierté que son fils lui inspirait apparente dans sa voix.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'on lui a proposé le poste de chef de service de neurochirurgie, répondit Catherine. C'est remarquable pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

– Kingsley semble avoir de grands projets pour lui, répliqua Frank Londubat en prenant une gorgée de son vin.

– Vous devez être si fiers, s'exclama Catherine, et Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard en coin que sa mère lui lança.

Les Londubat échangèrent un regard complice, et Alice posa une main affectueuse sur le bras de son mari.

Hermione détourna les yeux.

– Toi aussi, Catherine, Minerva est très impressionnée par Hermione, lança Alice à la grande surprise de la concernée, qui ne savait pas que les Londubat étaient en relation avec sa directrice de département. Elle en parlait encore avec Augusta l'autre jour, lorsqu'elle est passée prendre le thé.

La mère d'Hermione haussa un sourcil à cela.

– Vraiment ? dit-elle sur un ton blasé. Et comment va cette chère Augusta ?

Alice afficha une expression confuse mais répondit poliment à la question, suivant Catherine dans son étrange changement de sujet.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce que sa mère était en train de faire. Tout ça, le dîner, la présence des Londubat… tout ça n'était qu'une manière de plus de rappeler à sa fille quelle déception constante elle était.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et Hermione croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry. Elle pouvait voir la colère miroiter dans ses pupilles et enveloppa sa main de la sienne, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Maintenant qu'elle avait saisi le sens de cette mascarade, une partie de son anxiété s'était dissoute. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs.

– Dites-moi jeune homme, vous êtes bien Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter ? s'enquit Frank en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

L'interpellé manqua de s'étouffer à la soudaine question. Hermione était prête à parier qu'elle avait l'air au moins aussi sidérée que son meilleur ami.

– Euh, oui ? Oui, c'est bien moi…fit Harry en regardant Frank avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de curiosité. Vous, euh, vous connaissiez mon père ?

Frank hocha la tête lentement. Son expression se fit mélancolique et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

– On était à Clifton ensemble, j'étais désolé d'apprendre son décès, dit-il sincèrement. J'ai connu ta mère également, Alice aussi d'ailleurs.

Mme Londubat acquiesça avec un large sourire.

Hermione regarda Harry qui semblait sur le point de manquer d'air. Son meilleur ami ne dit rien, figé par la surprise.

– Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas Harry ? fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

– Hum, ouais, c'est…wow, qui aurait cru, bafouilla-t-il.

– C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, mon garçon, dit Frank. Comment va ce bon vieux Sirius ?

Les yeux d'Harry doublèrent de volume et Hermione retint un rire. La soirée venait de prendre une tournure tout à fait surprenante. Elle se détendit visiblement sur sa chaise inconfortable.

– Il va bien, il est en Inde, répondit Harry. Enfin, je crois, c'est en tout cas de là qu'il m'a téléphoné la semaine dernière.

– Oh, voilà qui est merveilleux ! s'exclama Alice avec enthousiasme. Il a toujours eu l'âme d'un baroudeur.

Frank rit.

– Ah ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de sa femme. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, lui, James et…

– Remus, Remus Lupin, offrit Alice.

– Oui ! Ah, Remus Lupin, comment ai-je pu oublier son nom, dit Frank en secouant la tête. Tu as failli me quitter pour lui.

Alice éclata de rire et administra une petite tape sur le bras de son mari.

– Tu dis des bêtises voyons, nous n'étions qu'amis, se défendit elle.

– Attendez, intervint Harry en les regardant, tour à tour. Vous êtes Franky Londubat et Aly Levington ?

– En effet. Enfin, c'est Alice Londubat depuis un bon moment maintenant, répondit Alice.

Le couple partagea un regard amoureux qu'Hermione reçut en pleine poitrine.

– Ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'a pas appelée Aly, ajouta Mme Londubat, les yeux brillants.

– Ni moi Franky, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, ajouta son mari.

Catherine Granger s'éclaircit la gorge et Hermione se raidit à nouveau. Tout le monde se retourna vers sa mère qui esquissa un large sourire.

– Je pense qu'il est temps de passer au dessert, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Hermione, viens m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

– Je t'aide à débarrasser, Catherine ? offrit Alice en commençant à se lever.

Catherine posa une main sur son épaule, et secoua la tête.

– Mais non voyons, vous êtes nos invités, dit-elle avec ce sourire qu'Hermione avait en horreur. Harold va le faire, fit-elle en jetant un regard entendu à son mari à l'autre bout de la table.

Harold Granger, qui n'avait absolument rien dit depuis le début de la soirée, opina et se leva à son tour. Impassible, Hermione observa son père. C'était un homme taciturne qui nourrissait une passion pour les oiseaux. Voilà ce qu'elle savait réellement de son géniteur.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, vers huit ou dix ans peut-être, elle avait tenté de s'intéresser à l'ornithologie pour lui faire plaisir. Sa mère y avait promptement mis un terme, lui retirant le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque pour lui mettre un volume sur l'anatomie entre les mains.

– Hermione ? insista sa mère toujours avec le même sourire artificiel.

La jeune femme quitta la table et suivit ses parents après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry. Son meilleur ami lui décocha un sourire désolé avant de reporter son attention sur le couple Londubat qui venait de lui demander plus de nouvelles de Sirius.

Harold déposa les assiettes vides dans l'évier et sembla hésiter un moment, incertain. Catherine ne lui prêta aucune attention, occupée à découper sa tarte au citron avec une précision chirurgicale qu'Hermione trouva ridicule.

 _Déformation professionnelle_ , se dit-elle distraitement.

Son père croisa son regard et elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'il semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose. Elle haussa les sourcils et avança vers lui mais, une fois de plus, sa mère s'interposa :

– Harold, peux-tu emmener les assiettes à dessert ? On vous rejoint dans pas longtemps.

Hermione vit son père baisser la tête avant de s'exécuter. Une fois seules, Catherine se tourna vers sa fille, plantant son regard froid dans le sien. La jeune femme se prépara à encaisser ce qui allait suivre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Harry et elle étaient arrivés peu après les Londubat, et sa mère n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la présence du jeune homme. Le jeter dehors aurait été mal vu, chose sur laquelle Hermione avait compté.

– C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit-elle sans conviction.

– Et alors ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir invité, répliqua Catherine sur un ton acerbe.

Hermione soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change, mère ? On part bientôt de toute façon…

– Je ne te comprends plus, Hermione, lâcha sa mère en secouant la tête lentement. Je ne te reconnais plus.

 _Nous y voilà_ , pensa la jeune femme en serrant les poings à ses côtés.

– Où est Drago ?

– Mère…

– Ne me mens pas, jeune fille, l'interrompit-elle sur un ton menaçant. Ton excuse à table tout à l'heure était ridicule.

– En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? s'exclama Hermione entre ses dents, se retenant à peine de crier. Ne prétends pas que tu t'intéresses à lui, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé de toute façon, peu importent les fois où tu as prétendu le contraire.

– Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je suis encore ta mère au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, rétorqua Catherine en la foudroyant du regard.

– Oh, crois-moi, mère, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir oublier ce détail, s'esclaffa la jeune femme sans humour.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps et son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Une part d'elle-même – celle qu'elle reconnaissait comme l'Hermione bien sage et docile que Catherine Granger avait élevée – la suppliait intérieurement de se taire et d'obtempérer, mais une autre part d'elle – celle que Drago avait aidée à s'affirmer, l'Hermione qui avait choisie de prendre sa vie en main – lui dictait de tenir tête jusqu'au bout.

Hermione avait toujours su que sa mère et elle auraient cette conversation un jour ou l'autre. Elle était même surprise que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, dès son retour de France. Elle s'y était longtemps attendue, redoutant le moment à chaque fois que sa mère l'appelait. Mais Catherine était demeurée muette, et désormais Hermione comprenait que la présence constante de Drago y avait été pour beaucoup.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, sa mère s'était enfin décidée à montrer son véritable visage, sentant sous doute la faiblesse de sa fille.

A cette conclusion, la colère d'Hermione redoubla et elle avança d'un pas, se retrouvant nez à nez avec sa mère.

– Tu sais quoi, mère ? La raison pour laquelle tu ne me reconnais plus, c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais connue, dit-elle avec un calme froid et calculé. Tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître, tu as voulu faire de moi quelque chose que je n'étais pas, que je ne serai jamais : une autre version de toi-même.

Catherine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ses yeux durs, une main serrée sur le collier de perles à son cou.

– Je n'ai pas fini, continua Hermione sur un ton glacial. Tu n'as jamais accepté ma décision de quitter la médecine, et j'ai espéré, stupidement, que tu changerais d'avis, que tu finirais au moins par arrêter de me rappeler que j'étais une déception à tes yeux, mais non ! Non, c'était trop t'en demander.

– Qu'est-ce que t'imaginais ! Tu as ruiné ton avenir, tu as tout foutu en l'air et pour quoi ? La littérature ? Quelle connerie ! Tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un de reconnu !

– JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU DE ÇA ! explosa Hermione, abattant son poing sur le plan de travail.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la cuisine, tandis que la mère et la fille se fusillaient du regard. Catherine fut la première à baisser les yeux, reculant d'un pas.

– Tu es indigne d'être ma fille, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Hermione ne broncha pas. Ces mots la laissaient de marbre désormais. L'abcès avait été crevé et elle ne ressentait plus qu'un immense vide.

– Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Lentement, elle sortit de la cuisine, traversa le couloir parallèle à la salle à manger où des rires s'élevaient joyeusement, et quitta la maison, refermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

La nuit était glaciale, typiquement hivernale, mais le froid ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Hermione leva la tête vers le ciel noir et ses yeux fixèrent la lune à demi pleine derrière les nuages gris et épais. Elle pouvait voir quelques étoiles ici et là et se dit qu'il était dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les voir au cœur de Londres. Même l'air semblait plus pur ici.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le perron, posant le manteau qu'elle avait oublié sur ses épaules.

– Je tuerais pour une cigarette, dit-elle sans se retourner vers lui.

– Tu n'as jamais fumé de ta vie, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

– Peut-être que je devrais, répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils se turent un instant, les yeux rivés vers le firmament.

– Tu veux rentrer ?

Hermione considéra la question pendant quelques secondes.

– J'en sais rien.

C'était la vérité. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que quelque part au cours de sa dispute avec sa mère, elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus la femme indépendante et sûre d'elle-même qui avait choisi de quitter l'université Pierre-et-Marie-Curie pour se consacrer à sa vraie passion. Elle s'était perdue en chemin, sans le voir.

Cette brusque prise de conscience lui avait ouvert les yeux sur un détail important, vital : ce changement qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps ; ce changement qu'elle espérait si ardemment sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre pour le voir s'opérer ; ce changement qu'elle croyait dépendant de la volonté inexistante de Drago – ce changement, ce changement dépendait entièrement d'elle.

Et Hermione venait de prendre sa décision.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre et n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont de la magie pour l'auteur :)


End file.
